The Babysitter
by Jewelsio
Summary: This is the lighthearted story of the time Sir Meta Knight played the role of babysitter for Kirby. It's a tale full of father-son fluff, so sit back, relax, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Edit- 6/7/17: More words added, clearer diction, and minor grammar fixes**

 **Edit- 11/30/17: Names are switched from sub to dub, more minor grammar fixes**

"Are you up for it, Sir Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight stared at Tiff, speechless at the moment. She and her family were supposed to go on a planned vacation to visit the queen of Ripple Star. Her parents, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like, wanted to ensure a good relationship between said planet and their own- Popstar. Normally, planets were represented by their president or monarch. However, King Dedede is...well, let's use the word _interesting_. If you're not already familiar with the tubby penguin, he's loud, proud, not very bright, and can be rude to his subjects. Since Sir Ebrum had the second highest position under the king, he was going for him.

All preparations had been made to go, except for one thing: the family needed somebody to babysit Kirby, an infant Star Warrior that crash landed on Popstar not too long ago. Ever since his unexpected arrival, Tiff and her family had taken the little guy under their wing. Now they couldn't take him with them as the plans were already set.

* * *

Meta Knight was taken aback by Tiff's request. He didn't think she'd come to him for a matter like this. Still shocked, he turned toward the pleading girl. "I apologize if I sound rude, but why are you asking me?" Tiff sighed, "Well, I didn't have much else of a choice. I'm not saying this in a sarcastic sense, but I really don't know anyone else who would agree to look after him. He can't stay in his house, because Tokkori can be mean to him, and he definitely can't stay in the castle either, because of Dedede and Escargoon. And while the villagers can be friendly with Kirby, I know they are a little scared of him, especially with his appetite!" Meta Knight thought for a moment. _She's got a point. But still...me? A caretaker of some sort?_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Tiff sighed, "If you can't do it, that's okay. I understand you're busy with daily training and patrols. I can go find someone in town that's willing to do this." In a really low voice, she murmured to herself, "I may have to pull out the blackmail folder…"

It was Meta Knight's turn to give a sigh. He didn't want to deny her requests, but every other part of him was telling him to stop being soft. He ignored the doubt in his mind, and gave his answer. "...I can look after him. My schedule isn't as busy as it seems, but I can't guarantee I'll be with him all day. "

Tiff smiled in relief. "Oh, thank you, Sir Meta Knight! I really appreciate this, and I'm sure Kirby's going to be pretty happy too!" Behind the mask that hid his face, he smiled back, but it was only half genuine. He started to doubt his decision, thinking he couldn't take care of a child simply because he didn't know how. Yes, he saved many children's lives in the past, but he never had to _raise_ any of them. He kept these thoughts silent as he bid Tiff goodbye and left to patrol the town as he did everyday.

* * *

This day was like any other, with no unusual things occurring or people acting any differently. This village called Dreamland was one of habit. It was rare to have anything interesting happen, save for the king's annoying it was given a dull reputation, it certainly made Meta Knight's job easier. After fighting in an almost never ending war against Nightmare, he was grateful for the peace that this town provided. His patrols were easy, but today they seemed the opposite as his mind still lingered on the morning's events.

He still couldn't believe he had agreed to be some kind of nanny for a baby that hardly ever saw him. But he couldn't say no, because it would stress Tiff and wasn't his nature to abandon anyone, especially children. He knew he had made the right choice, but that didn't seem to put his mind at ease much.

Hours had passed, and he could finally go back to the apartment to think. Or stop thinking? The last thing he wanted to do was rewind the morning for the hundredth time in his mind, so he turned to the bookshelf and picked out a novel with a worn out cover and yellowed pages. He had only read this book once, despite its ancient appearance.

He had got past the first chapter when the door opened, and in entered his two esquires, Sword and Blade. Whether the two were brothers or just friends with a brotherly bond Meta did not know, but it never seemed important enough to bring up. Sword was the older of the two, and definitely acted like it. When he realized his lord was sitting on the couch, he straightened up and saluted, "Sir Meta Knight." Blade was much more lax, and causally called, "Hey Meta Knight!" Said knight looked up from his book, and nodded to them. "Sword. Blade. Good evening."

Meta knew Blade would more than likely switch on the TV, so he closed his book and made a mental note to finish it later. Sure enough, after the two got situated in their rooms, Blade came back in and put on a movie. It didn't take him long to get comfortable on the couch, since he had removed his armor and mask. Sword took a bit longer, but he eventually met all of them back in the living room. The three all watched the TV, though Meta Knight once again had his attention split between it and the thoughts that swirled in his mind all day.

There was a commercial break, and Sword noticed his lord's eyes had turned a green color, indicating he was thinking. "May I ask what's on your mind, sir?" He asked gently. Meta Knight was pulled out of his trance, eyes returning to yellow as he spoke, "Oh, it's nothing much. But I do have something important to tell you and Blade, so listen up."

The television was muted, and all attention was on the masked knight. He continued, "As you know, the Ebrum family are going to Ripple Star tomorrow to represent Popstar. They'll be gone for six days, and in the meantime, Tiff has asked me to keep an eye out for Kirby. Do not be surprised if you see him around here for the next week."

Blade couldn't help but smirk. "I can't believe you agreed to be a babysitter, sir!" Before he could bust out laughing, Sword nudged him in the elbow. Hard.

Meta Knight inwardly cringed at that word. "...I wouldn't call it a...babysitter..., but more so a guardian to make sure the child doesn't get himself into any danger." His tone was a bit harsh, and Blade didn't make any more remarks.

With that, he got up from his chair. "I ought to retire for the night. I'll see you two tomorrow." And with that, he was in his bedroom with the door shut. His mind was still brimming with worries and other thoughts. He shook his head. _It's just six days, and Kirby's going to be fine. It'll get me nowhere to worry about exaggerated thoughts anyway._ He had taken off his armor and mask, climbed into bed, and slept away his worries.

* * *

 **Hey everybody, it's Jewels here! This is my first fanfic I've ever written, and though it's completed as of now, I'm working on it to fix grammar errors, switching the names from the sub to the dub, and other small things. I can't thank you enough for your support with this story, along with every author who keeps on writing on this site. You all are my inspiration, and I'm always happy to keep on writing for you.**

 **So if you ever have any questions about anything or suggestions, feel free to tell me in the reviews. I'm not the best at answering quickly, but I'll try my best to work on it. Until then, I wish you all a lovely rest of your day, and keep on being awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit (2/9/18): Major edits to story length, sentence structure, grammar fixes and all that good stuff.**

 **MyKnightLife- Thank you for the recommendations, I'm glad your interest is peaked! I will definitely make the upcoming chapters much longer, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter and the ones to come in the future!**

 **Kirbyfangirl- I'm sorry the formatting's a bit out of whack, I'll try to go back and improve it whenever I can. Thank you for the compliment, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Some time ago, an invitation was sent to Popstar from the queen of Ripple Star. It called for a meeting with the planet's ruler, or representative for the ruler. Sir Ebrum and his wife, Lady Like, decided among each other that they would go for their king's sake, and everybody in the village agreed with them. The king of Dreamland was named Dedede, and though he could hold power and authority over his subjects, he could be a bit rude, brash and narcissistic. His right hand man was a purple snail named Escargoon. He would normally be the one to represent His Majesty, but he was almost just as bad as Dedede himself. Even if he didn't have a big mouth, he was sneaky, and would most definitely report everything and anything to his king to stir up suspicion or mischief.

Noon was approaching the sleepy village of Dreamland, and all was calm. That is, everywhere except Castle Dedede. Today was the day of the meeting, and Sir Ebrum and his family were getting ready to leave. They had a lot of help from the castle's famous group of workers, the Waddle Dees. These quiet creatures were everywhere, carrying this, holding that, double checking suitcases, packing cargo into the ships, you name it. Lady Like felt bad that they were doing most of the hard work, but the Waddle Dee leader, Captain Waddle Doo, assured her that the little guys didn't mind at all, and were in fact quite happy to help.

They might have been small in size, but they sure got the job done, and in record time too. Once everything was set and ready to go, Waddle Doo called for the family to head to the ship, as the pilot was waiting to take them to Ripple Star.

* * *

Kirby had stayed in the castle from the night before. He woke up to the sound of things being moved around, though there were no voices that followed. Curious, he made his way slowly into the living room while rubbing his eyes. When he walked in, he had to rub them again to make sure he was seeing the scene around him correctly. Waddle Dees were everywhere, leaving and entering the room at a marvelous pace. He was in awe: the living room never looked so...living! It made him curious as to what was going on...

Tiff was in the living room, observing the area, seeing where help was needed. She was so focused on her task, it wasn't until Kirby mumbled in the midst of his fascination that she realized that he was awake and out of bed.

"Kirby!" She called to the infant. He smiled one of his signature adorable smiles and waved to the girl as she walked over to him. "Poyo?" He asked, pointing to the sight before him.

She tried to understand what he was asking. "You want to find out what's going on around here?" He nodded.

She giggled and continued, "The Waddle Dees are helping us pack our suitcases. Me, Tuff, and mom and dad are going on vacation this week!" Kirby had never heard of that term before. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. So Tiff explained, "A vacation is when you leave your home to visit somewhere new, but you don't stay there. You get to see new things and meet new people."

Kirby's eyes lit up, and he got excited. _New places? That sounds fun! I wonder where we're going…?_ He couldn't wait to go on an adventure with his new adopted family!

The older girl watched him dance around the living room, sighing in the process. She hated to be the one to kill his good mood, especially since she was the one who prompted it in the first place. She didn't have much other choice though; no matter how much she wanted him to come along with them, she knew the ship wouldn't have enough room, and having an unaccounted guest with them could cause trouble in Ripple Star.

Kirby was pulled out of his little victory dance when Tiff placed her hand on his head. With reluctance in her voice, she said, "I'm sorry Kirby, but you can't come with us."

Almost immediately, Kirby's bouncing ceased, and he looked at her with saddened eyes. "Po, poy?" He asked with a perfect puppy dog expression on his face.

That face made Tiff feel guilty. So guilty, in fact, it bribed her to throw Tuff off the ship so this little tot could come instead. Unfortunately, she knew she'd have it in with her parents if she did something like that, so she resisted to the best of her ability. In the most comforting and gentle tone she could manage, she answered him, "I'd love to take you with me, but I can't. We never told Queen Ripple about you, and if we bring you now, it might look suspicious, you know?"

The little child understood what Tiff was trying to tell him, but couldn't help but be a little upset anyway. "Poyo…" He sighed with a nod.

It broke Tiff's heart to see him sad like this, and the fact that she caused this didn't help her feel any better. So she listed some of the positive things about the trip, for both his sake and her own. "Don't get so down, Kirby. We'll only be gone for six days and while we're away, Sir Meta Knight offered to take care of you."

"Poyo!" Kirby was back to smiles in no time, especially at the thought of his mentor watching over him. Even though he could be mysterious and reclusive sometimes, Kirby still looked up to him. What he saw in the blue war veteran nobody knew for a definitie, but Tiff thought it had something to do with the similar species between them.

After he settled down some, Captain Waddle Doo came into the living room. "Excuse me, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like, your pilot has just arrived The spaceship has been packed to go as well, so whenever you're ready for the trip to Ripple Star!"

Sir Ebrum spoke up to acknowledge him, "Alright, we'll meet you outside in just a moment, thank you!" He then turned to his wife and children. "Okay everybody, let's head on out!" Lady Like came to his side, ushering her children to walk behind her. Tuff gave Kirby a quick yet reassuring hug. "I'll see ya later Kirby!" He ran to catch up with his parents who had left into the hallway.

Tiff now faced Kirby, and rubbed him on the head. "I'm going to miss you, Kirby." She pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned. "Be good for Sir Meta Knight, okay? And don't eat more than you have to!" She smiled one last time, and then headed off, leaving Kirby in the living room alone.

The pink little boy yawned as he thought about what he was going to have for breakfast...or should he say lunch. He could go to the watermelon patch in town, but he wouldn't be able to ask for them on his own, and taking them without permission would be considered stealing. Not to mention that Tiff told him that it wasn't watermelon season yet, and the said fruits weren't even ripe yet. So even if he stole anything, it wouldn't be worth it.

Still musing for an idea, he started walking through the hallways of Castle Dedede. Maybe he could pick some apples in Whispy Woods? No, he was told not to go there alone, since it was large and he could easily get lost in there for Nova knows how long. How about Kawasaki's? He always thought the food was really tasty there, despite everybody's contradicting opinions. But he hesitated- he'd never been there by himself, and it was always Tiff or Tuff that started the conversation, and more importantly, paid for the meals.

Kirby sighed. He never realized how much he depended on Tiff and her family until now. He was already beginning to miss her, even if he only saw her but a few minutes ago. He hated being alone. In his sulking, he decided to just go home and take a nap. His hunger was forgotten about as he made his way out of the castle.

* * *

As Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, and the kids went to board their ship, a certain blue knight was waiting to bid his farewells to them. Their exchanges were brief, but Tiff added one last comment. "Thank you again, Sir Meta Knight, for doing me this favor. I really owe you big time."

He shook his head. "It is not a problem, I assure you. Now, go relax, and don't worry about anything here." She was going to say something in return, but just bit her lip and smiled while boarding the ship. Within minutes, the whole family had left Popstar, and Meta Knight had officially become a babysitter.

Though he was certain that Kirby was capable of being alone for at least a little while, Meta Knight felt a strong obligation to go check up on him anyway _. I told myself I would see Sword and Blade first,_ he thought, _but I know already that they can take care of themselves. Kirby on the other hand...wait, did he even eat this morning?!_ Meta Knight shook his head and almost chuckled a bit. _I'm acting as if I'm this child's father for Nova's sake! ...It still wouldn't hurt to ask though._ Realizing that he was going to get nothing done before he made sure the little guy was all satisfied, he set out to go find him.

* * *

Kirby had walked through the main hallways of Castle Dedede plenty of times to the point of knowing them like the back of his hand. But he was so caught up in his sulking that he ended up suddenly in a part of the hallways that were foreign to him. After realizing he wasn't going the right way, he paused and had to think. _Wait, I think I'm lost? ...No, no, I'm alright. I just...have to go back the way I came! Yea..._

But after walking a few steps back, he had to stop again. _Um, which way did I come from?_ With slight panic building up, he began to hyperventilate a bit. Tears threatened to brew at the edges of his eyes, but he didn't let them surface. _Calm down, calm down, I just have to find a familiar part of the castle, and then I'll be able to remember my way around again._

With a quickened pace, Kirby began walking in the direction he guessed was the one in which he came from, and kept his eyes peeled for any sort of familiar landmark. And eventually, he found one. It wasn't any of the doors on the main floor, but instead a balcony. A balcony Kirby immediately recognized as the one Meta Knight often went to to see the beautiful scenery of Dreamland.

Without hesitation, Kirby ran as he could over there and breathed out a sigh of pure relief. The balcony wasn't big or elaborate like the one right outside King Dedede's throne room, but it had a certain coziness to it- a familiar feeling of home to it. It was more than relieving to find it now, and Kirby took full advantage peering over it. The view was incredible, with new sights to offer as the day went on. Now being noon, the hot southern sun shone across the water, making it shimmer and gleam.

Kirby was so concentrated with the sparkling ocean that he didn't notice Meta Knight find him and shoot him a curious and almost concerned glare.

Meta Knight's eyes turned green, indicating he was in deep thought. _Why would Kirby come here? I myself come here to find peace, so is he here to do the same?_ His eyes slowly faded back to their normal yellowish hue, and he took a step closer to the balcony. When the child didn't face to turn him, he assumed he didn't notice his entrance, so he spoke up in his usual almost monotone voice.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

Kirby suddenly gasped, almost falling over the balcony ledge in shock, and quickly faced the source that startled him. But after seeing it was just Meta Knight, the baby smiled and greeted his mentor, "Poyo!" Boy was he glad to see him!

Meta Knight returned the smile, though hidden, and said, "Good afternoon, little one. Might I ask why you're here out of all places?" For a moment, Kirby forgot he why was here, but when he quickly remembered the morning's events, his smile dropped, and he let out a sigh. "Poyo…"

Meta took a guess, "Do you already miss Tiff and the others?" The child nodded, and gave him a pathetic look. One glance at that look was all it took to break the knight's heart.

"You can come along with me today, if you wish. I have to go on my daily patrol and then train with Sword and Blade. How does that sound?"

The small child brightened up at those words. _I won't be alone anymore, but instead spend the day with my mentor! This is going to be the best day ever!_ Kirby's eyes lit up, and he happily cried, "Poyo! Poyo!"

Meta Knight chuckled- this child could make anyone smile. "Then it's settled. Let's get going, before we waste anymore time." The two turned back to the hallway, but didn't get a chance to go anywhere before the adult suddenly stopped the one beside him.

"Hold on Kirby. Did you have any sort of breakfast or lunch yet?" A sudden and loud grumble that came from Kirby's stomach answered for him, making him blush a little from embarrassment. Another chuckle was heard from the knight.

"No need to feel ashamed, little one. I can make you lunch, or we can go to Kawasaki's. Your pick." It didn't take long for Kirby to come up with an answer. With his small paws, he gently pulled on his mentor's cape, letting him know that he picked the first choice.

Meta Knight understood the child perfectly. "Okay then. Let's go back to my apartment. I'll call Sword and Blade there to inform them I'll be late to training." The little pink boy happily trotted alongside the older blue knight, and the two reached the apartment without feeling the slightest bit lost or lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I managed to make pretty good timing with yet another chapter! I tried to fit in a few fluffy father-son-like moments in here, as well as stick a few jokes in too. Oh, and for the record, I like to picture Meta Knight and Kirby as father and son- whether it's blood-related or adoptive doesn't matter to me.**

 **...I don't think I have anything else to say, other than a repeated thank you for all of your support! I really do benefit from reviews, as they help make me more eager to post chapters more often, so please be my guest to leave one after you're finished!**

 **CallieSizemore601- Thank you so much! I really appreciate this little compliment, and I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story! I hope you especially enjoy the fluffy moments in this chapter^^**

 **MadameMirage77- That's perfectly okay if you're just familiar with the anime and not so much the games! I loved Hoshi no Kaabii as well: I think my favorite part was that they would sometime use music from Kirby's Air Ride in the backgrounds of some scenes! Honestly, at first I didn't see Meta Knight too much as a father/father figure to Kirby in the show, but I did notice that he still cared about the little guy and there was some kind of special connection between them. I'm a sucker for fluffy fanfics too, so you're definitely not alone on that opinion haha. I'm so glad you're looking forward to this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and those to play out in the future!**

It didn't take the two puffballs long to reach Meta Knight's apartment, which was good since Kirby's stomach growled at least 3 more times. When the door was unlocked, Meta immediately went into his bedroom to grab his cell phone while Kirby sat patiently on the couch, taking in the new surroundings. _So this is where Meta Knight lives,_ he thought. _It's actually pretty cozy in here! This living room isn't big like Fumu's, but it's still nice and I like it anyway._

He waited in the room like a good boy for another minute or two until Meta came back from his bedroom with something in his hand. After looking closely, Kirby realized that the knight was holding his cell phone- it was small and red, and almost looked like a walky-talky. Putting the phone on the coffee table, the knight then faced the obedient child. "Okay Kirby, I have to call to Sword and Blade before I can make you lunch. While you're waiting, how about I turn on the TV for you? I can get access to shows outside of Channel DDD." The boy smiled and nodded. "Poyo!" So Meta turned on the TV, and after fiddling with the antennas, got the channel to switch to a program that was broadcasted from another planet. Once he knew that the program was age appropriate for the child, he picked up his phone and returned to his bedroom.

After Meta Knight shut the door, he first tried to call Sword, the older of his two esquires. The phone rang, but nobody picked up. He tried Blade next: it went straight to voicemail. He groaned. _Oh yea, Blade never remembers to charge his phone. Why does he even bother to bring it with him anyway?_ He waited another minute, and then dialed Sword's number again, praying he would answer. Nova must've been feeling generous, because after 3 rings the young man picked up his phone.

"...Hello?" Meta heard a hesitant voice on the other line, and quickly reassured him, "It's me, Sword: Meta Knight."

A curse word was choked back, "Oh! My apologies sir! I was just surprised to get a call from you, since you don't use your phone often."

"Yea I know. I just called bec-"

"Wait, are you in trouble?!" Sword asked, suddenly worrying.

Meta heard the younger brother panic in the background, mumbling _oh god, oh god_ over and over. He let out an exasperated sigh. "No, I'm not in any danger. Tell Blade to calm down."

Sword's voice became distant on the other line of the phone, but the knight heard him regardless quieting his brother, and asking him to stop pacing about before he formed a hole in the ground.

The line became silent, which Meta Knight assumed was his cue to speak again. "Now, I ask that you turn on your phone's speaker so that you both are able to hear me."

"Yes sir." Silence returned, but not for long until a confirmation was heard. "You're now on speaker, sir." A new voice piped up, "Hi, Meta Knight!"

"Hello Blade. Now listen closely boys, I'm postponing our training session that was scheduled for today. Just finish your patrol, and then meet me back at the apartment."

The brothers were confused. "The apartment? Why would you need us to return there so early?" Sword asked.

"I'll explain later, or rather, you'll find out soon enough."

"Okay then. We got a head start on our patrol this morning, so we'll just head back to the castle now. We shouldn't be very long."

"Alright. Until then."

Meta Knight hung up the phone, set it back on his dresser. He then headed out to start making lunch for his pink guest in the other room. Little did he know that he'd find the child asleep with the TV flickering softly.

* * *

Kirby tried to focus into the TV show his mentor put on, but it seemed as if his head was trying to focus on everything at once. He still couldn't get over that he was in _Meta Knight's apartment!_ He was also surprised at how comfy the couch was. _Meta Knight has a good taste for couches!_ The coffee table was clean, and there were a few shelves on the wall that held photos from old times. The room overall was simple, yet calm- just like his mentor! As the commercials kicked in on the TV, Kirby smiled in pure happiness. _I'm really lucky,_ he thought, _For the whole week, I'm not going to be lonely. I never realized how much Meta Knight cares for me- does he know I care about him too?_ He started to get drowsy, and no matter how hard he fought it, couldn't keep himself awake. Before the next show started, he was already out like a light.

* * *

Meta Knight exited his room, and saw Kirby slumped over on the couch. Concerned, he walked over to the child to make sure he wasn't injured or sick. After noting the child only took a nap, Meta's eyes went blue at the sight. He looked so peaceful- he was going to wake him up to ask what he wanted to eat, but the he had no heart to do so. Instead, he let him be and headed into the kitchen to prepare something or another.

While Meta Knight was an excellent sword fighter, he wasn't exactly the world's best chef. He didn't think his cooking was that bad, but every time he mentioned cooking dinner to Sword and Blade, they'd either hurriedly offer to prepare dinner themselves or coax him to order takeout. When they let him whip up something, they usually seemed to choke the food down, although that wasn't always the case. This didn't really bother Meta Knight, but he wanted to make sure he made some kind of a tasty dish for baby Kirby. Determined to succeed, he got out an old cookbook a friend of his got for him for a birthday, saying he _really_ should use it. He skimmed through the book, until finally deciding on a recipe for corn muffins. He knew already that these alone wouldn't hold off the boy with the almost never ending appetite, so he decided to make some blt's as well.

* * *

Sometime later, Kirby woke up to the smell of something delicious. He couldn't identify what exactly it was, but his mouth still watered nonetheless. _That must be Meta Knight in the kitchen._ He remembered that his mentor offered to cook. _I wonder what he made? I hope he comes in here soon!_ And sure enough, his prayers were answered, as the said knight came in the room to check to see if he was awake.

"Poyo!" Kirby happily chirped, making Meta Knight smile. "I see you're awake, little one. I'm guessing you'd like your lunch now?" The child's eyes sparkled as he nodded frantically, and his stomach gave another loud rumble. "Okay then. You'll have to come in the kitchen and eat at the table. I'd prefer not to make a mess in this room." So Kirby got up, and followed his mentor into the kitchen.

The kitchen was definitely different than the living room, but it still had that simple feel to it. The floor was tiled, and the walls were one color, just like the living room. The table was at the one corner of the room, and Meta Knight ushered the child to one of the chairs facing it. There was just a small problem (literally): Kirby wasn't big enough to reach the table. Well, he could technically reach it, but he'd have to go on his tippy toes, and that gets uncomfortable after a while. Meta noticed the problem, and thought for a solution. He didn't want to have the child eat on the floor, no matter how clean it was, and he didn't exactly have a high chair. As Kirby looked at him as if waiting for an answer, he mused for a moment until it hit him- _he_ didn't have a high chair, but there was one in the castle! He knew for a fact that Memu kept the high chair she used for both of her children in the storage room. He faced the longing (not to mention hungry) child and said, "Kirby, I'll be right back. Please don't try to inhale that food while I'm gone, or anything else in the matter." And without any pause in action, Meta Knight ran to the old storage room to retrieve the high chair.

* * *

Kirby stared at the top of the table with a sadness in his eyes. _I really want that food...but I know Meta Knight said no, and I can't disobey Meta Knight! ...Is this another one of his tests or something? I hope he doesn't take too long to come back...but wait, where did he go?_ Before he could play 20 questions with himself any longer, he heard a knock on the door. _Is Meta Knight already back?!_ He hopped off of the chair, and ran into the living room. He tried to hide behind the armrest of the couch, and muttered the bravest, "Poyo?" he could. _Who's at the door?_ He listened closely, and heard not his mentor, but two voices he didn't recognize. _Oh no, are these people thieves?! I have to protect Meta Knight's house! ...But how?_ He heard one of the voices call out to him on the other side of the door, "Who are you, and why are you in Sir Meta Knight's room?" At this point, the poor little guy was shaking in fear. _Uh oh, these people know Meta Knight's name! What do I say?! I can't say anything!_ So the answer was silence- not even the smallest poyo was spoken. The voice now sounded angry. "Open this door, or we'll bust it open!" _I can't just open the door! What do I do?!_ Before he could think, he saw the doorknob twist and turn. _H-how are they able to get in?! They didn't even break the door open! I gotta protect myself! But...how?!_

He didn't get a moment to come up with a plan when the door suddenly swung open, entering in two young men with their faces hidden with masks. The child gasped at the sight, and the one man instinctively smacked him against the opposite wall with his sword. Kirby fell on the floor, and looked at the two men who were running to him. Then it hit the man who attacked him, "Kirby?" Kirby was still dazed from the attack, and the aftershock was taking its good old time. "P-poy…" The young man put his hand on the child's head, and chuckled a bit, "Oh my nova, I'm sorry buddy! It's just me, Sword!" After saying this, said man took off his helmet, showing Kirby that he wasn't a thief. "I didn't mean to scare ya like that! My reflexes just kinda kicked in…" The second young man took off his helmet too and then proceeded to speak, "Well at least Meta Knight doesn't have to worry about security with you around!" He then faced the child, who seemed relieved now and smiling once more. "It's good to see you again Kirby!" He looked around the room, and then asked, "...Do you know where Meta is by any chance?" Though the little boy didn't seem worried, he still shook his head. The brothers thought about where the knight could've gone to, but they didn't have to think about it for very long.

* * *

It didn't take much time finding the high chair, but the walk back to the apartment was slower. As Meta approached the apartment, he noticed from a good distance that the door was open. _Well that's not a good sign,_ he thought, suddenly becoming fearful. _I know that Kirby didn't open it...oh no, is he okay?!_ Meta Knight picked up the pace in his step, and the sight he walked into wasn't the one he was expecting.

Kirby was on the floor, and his two esquires were knelt beside him, looking at him as though guilty of something. Remaining calm, the knight slowly set the high chair on the floor, closed the door, and walked over to the...scene. "May I asked what happened in the few minutes I was gone?" He looked at Kirby, and immediately noticed that the child's left cheek was cut and bleeding a little. "What happened to you, little one?" It became extremely difficult not to show the panic in his voice.

Blade smirked at his older brother, and said in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Sword, why don't you tell Meta Knight the whole story?" The older brother started visibly sweating, and his face turned bright red. "Eheh, well, y-you see, it kinda went like this…" He proceeded to retell everything that just happened, leaving Meta Knight speechless. After Sword was done, he only then realized that there was a high chair near the entrance of the living room. "...What's up with the high chair?"

Meta then told them _his_ story. "I tried to be as fast as I could about it, but I wasn't fast enough apparently."

The brothers hung their heads in shame of attacking the innocent, but missed their mentor give a tired smile. "No need to feel ashamed boys, I'm glad to see how far you've come with training, though I wish you didn't harm Kirby in the process. I'm going to feed him lunch now and patch up that mark on his face, so consider this to be break time for you both." He picked up the high chair once more, and motioned the little boy to follow behind him back into the kitchen.

The high chair was set on the floor, and the legs were adjusted to that it was a more...approachable height for the puffballs. Without giving much thought to it, Meta Knight scooped up a very surprised baby and set him gently in the chair. He then moved his plate over, and quickly said, "Now Kirby, the only thing I ask is that you don't inhale your food: you don't want to get sick later, ok?" The boy nodded eagerly. "Go ahead and eat, I won't keep you waiting any longer."

Finally! He took his first bite, and let out a very happy squeal, informing Meta Knight he was enjoying it. His eyes turned blue as he watched the baby enjoy himself to all means. When he was done, he babbled out a few content poyos, and let Meta wipe his mouth. "Before I let you out, I want to cover up that cut on your face so it doesn't get infected." It was only at that moment the child realized how much it actually stung at this point. A wet towel was brought over, and with great tenderness, Meta Knight started to softly clean off any dried blood around the cut. He then dabbed a small bit of peroxide onto the inflicted area, making Kirby lightly flinch and whimper just a bit. To finish the job, a special band-aid was put on that would not only help heal the wound but prevent the pain that comes when it's time to remove the band-aid. After putting away the dishes and equipment he had used, he let Kirby out of the high chair.

When the two walked back into the living room, Kirby was holding Meta Knight's hand. The older of them called out to his esquires, so were lazily watching the TV and seemed happy to be just lying around. They saw their teacher at the doorway, and looked at him slovenly. "If you two are ready, let's head on out for training." So they complied- they shut off the TV, and closed the door.

Like a shepherd to his sheep, the two esquires walked obediently behind their leader, who was holding the hand of an eager little boy who was giggling and babbling away as they walked to the training field.

 **One last note before I go- I got the reference in regards to Meta Knight from the show, episode 82 (Cooking Up Trouble is the English name, but I'm not sure what it is in Japanese...). I remembered Sword and Blade saying, "of course, anything smells delicious compared to Meta Knight's cooking."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I'm sorry this chapter took a bit longer to publish- I lost inspiration for it, and I'd feared it was going to be a dry chapter. However, the chapter took an unexpected turn, and it actually ended up being full of life and pretty interesting! I don't have much else to announce, other than the fact that the next chapter or two may be a bit slower when it comes to publishing. I have a few things coming up, and also those lovely final exams are almost around the corner, so hooray for that... Either way, that shouldn't affect my progress for this story, but I can't say that for certain. That's all folks as far as my little speech goes, so let me step off of the old soap box and let you jump in and get right to reading!**

 **CallieSizemore601- I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! I try to make Kirby's thoughts as childish as I can, without overdoing it of course. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

When Meta Knight first arrived to Dreamland, the very first thing he did after swearing allegiance to King Dedede was travel around the town to become familiar with it quickly. After strolling around the main village, he decided to check its surroundings as well, thus prompting him to enter Whispy Woods. Now, even the villagers easily got lost in Whispy Woods, so Meta Knight wasn't any better off. Though he'll never admit it, he did end up stuck in the forest until he found what he thought to be a way back to town.

Well, he didn't find the _right_ exit, but he found something just as desired: a secret and quiet area perfect for combat training. It wasn't too small of a field, and there were no creatures inhabiting it, so Meta Knight dubbed it for his own. He even made a secret path made of unsuspecting clues throughout the woods for himself so he wouldn't lose the field. And ever since that day, Meta Knight and his esquires have been training there.

* * *

As the four warriors came upon the entrance of Whispy Woods, the youngest one whimpered in fear, as he had heard stories of children getting lost in there forever. He tightened his grip on his mentor's paw as he huddled closer to him as well. Upon hearing and seeing Kirby's distress, Meta Knight patted his pink head gently. "There there, little one. Whispy Woods isn't as scary as it seems. Once you know the way to Whispy himself, you know your whole way through the rest, since he is in the exact middle of the forest." The child looked at Meta with wide eyes. _Meta Knight is so smart!_ He thought. _He seems to know everything! I won't get scared now, because Meta Knight says it's not scary. It's just a bunch of trees, and there's nothing scary about trees!_

So Kirby loosened his grip on Meta's paw, but still stayed close as the group began to trek on through the forest. The knight stayed true to his word, as they found Whispy easily and then followed the "trail" to the training spot. The weather was perfect, as it was sunny with a small chilled breeze. The esquires were pumped up and ready to train, and they began by stretching. As they did so, Meta Knight sat the little one on the ground and said to him, "Kirby, I'm going to help Sword and Blade now. I know you're a Star Warrior, but you're still very young. We have ample time to train, so we'll start later."

Kirby was upset. _Too young? But I'm a Star Warrior! It doesn't matter how old I am, I have to fight back! I want to get better and help others!_

To Meta Knight's surprise, his cape was pulled by the small puff, who had barked a loud, "Poyo!" in protest and now was frantically waving his paws around. Time was being lost, and the knight sighed, though a tired smile formed on his face. "Do you really want to train that badly, little one?" A proud "Poyo!" was clearly spoken, and he nodded. "Alright then, I'll train you once I'm done with Sword and Blade. But be warned: I won't go easy on you." And he headed from the side of the field to the center to begin the session.

* * *

A thousand thoughts raced through Kirby's head. The first one was definitely shock. _I can't believe that worked! I got Meta Knight to say yes! He said he wouldn't go easy- uh oh… When Meta Knight says he won't go easy, he_ means _it._ Kirby gulped. _But...he won't kill me, like the monsters he says I'll have to face._ Up to this point, Meta Knight had been able to fend off all of Nightmare's demonbeasts sent to destroy the infant Star Warrior. He knew Kirby had natural fighting abilities, as they ran in his blood, but he still didn't want to take any chances. Despite the protection, Kirby was an exceptional Star Warrior: he was given more potential than his kind, a power strong enough to destroy Nightmare forever. Meta Knight knew this- he had seen it in the child's eyes.

But no matter how strong Kirby was, he still needed proper training to discover and control his strength. Like any child, he needed guidance, and Meta Knight, unknown to him, was happy to provide it. So today's now scheduled training session filled the two with eager anticipation, with one of them showing it outwardly and the other feeling it inside his heart.

* * *

Sword and Blade had become fine swordsmen under Meta Knight. Sometimes, it's hard to look back and believe that the two were criminals fighting for survival until they'd met the old Star Warrior. After they were saved by him, they had admired his nobility and then sworn loyalty to him. Ever since then, they'd grown close to him and had become something like older sons to him. As their bonds grew, so did their code of chivalry. Their training today focused on defense, and they excelled as always.

After about an hour of blocking Meta Knight's attacks, and then finding openings in his defenses, they took a well-deserved break while the knight gave them an analysis of their session. "Sword, you're getting quicker with your blocks, which is good so keep it up. However, they are a bit loose and sloppy, so make sure to find a balance between speed and keenness. Blade, you're improving on finding weak spots in my defense. The next thing you must work on is the power you put in to break the block- you're not going to hit the weak spots with weak moves. Other than that, I have no complaints for either of you, as you've both come a long way. You may have a small break to yourselves, and then I'd like you to train with each other, since I promised Kirby I'd help him today."

* * *

Surprisingly, the child sitting on the outskirts of the field never fell asleep waiting his turn. Instead, he concentrated on the practice session between Meta Knight and his two esquires. He noticed how fast they were, and how they always seemed to stay on their toes with perfect posture. _Sword and Blade are so...together in their actions. It's as if they're the same person!_ Kirby tried to take notes, focusing on Meta's comments throughout the exercise. He figured, _maybe if I listen now, I'll be just as perfect as them!_ Though the logic was a bit, say childish, it sparked a determination in the boy to begin his training as flawlessly as he could.

An hour passed by, and Kirby was not any less focused on the session than he was to begin with. He saw the three in the center stop as the two brothers stood together and received their analysis on how they did today. The young one didn't miss a single word spoken from his mentor, and he felt a wave of excitement take control of his body when he heard his name spoken. _Is it finally my turn?! I can't wait to start- I want to show Meta Knight I was watching and listening!_

* * *

As Meta turned towards the child, he noticed how enthused he looked- it seemed as if he would explode in happiness at any moment! Unable to hold back a smile and even a small chuckle, Meta finally approached his student who was bouncing up and down on his toes. "Okay Kirby, I assume you're ready to begin your training?" Kirby nodded his head frantically, squealing an energetic, "Poyo poy!" for a prompt answer. The knight gestured his hand out to the center of the field. "Alright, come on then to the middle of the field, we shouldn't waste any time now."

Kirby _ran_ to that field, as if he was being chased by Nightmare himself, and still had ample energy to spare. The knight took a little more time, but still met up with him pretty quickly. "Now little one, I have a special kind of exercise I want you to learn first. It's not like what I practiced with Sword and Blade, but it is crucial to know and may save your life in a battle. You will learn how to meditate, but not in the normal sense. No, you're going to learn to become one with your sword." Inside of his dimensional cape, he pulled out a smaller sword and handed it to Kirby, who seemed to be a bit on the disappointed side. _Aw man, I can't show off what I learned. And we're not even learning any kind of cool move either...but Meta Knight said this was important so I have to pay attention. This sword...there's something about it that seems...familiar?_

Without even thinking otherwise, Kirby's instincts told him to inhale that sword. And suddenly, in a bright light, a green hat formed on his head, and thus he wielded his sword again, but with a much more familiarity with it then before. _Wait...what just happened?! Did I really just put that sword in my mouth? It makes no sense but...it just feels normal, or something…_ Kirby was really confused why he not only swallowed a sharp blade, but now was wearing a green hat and felt as if he was as trained as Sword and Blade.

* * *

Meta Knight looked at the child, who seemed to be looking at his sword with a...strange look on his face, as if he was thinking about something. Then in an almost blinding light, Meta couldn't stop himself from letting a small gasp escape as he watched the pink boy transform. _Could this child be even stronger than I first imagined?_ Though he looked much more ready for combat, Meta noticed Kirby's perplexed expression. _Ah, so these abilities are natural instinct. Even though he's had them from birth, that doesn't mean he himself had known he'd inherited them._

While he was thinking, the knight's eyes were orange, making it clear to Kirby that he was surprised about what happened. He didn't speak for a few moments, trying to find the right words to use. After taking a deep breath in, Meta Knight now made eye contact with his still-confused student. "Do you understand what just happened, little one? What inside you made you inhale that sword?"

Kirby shook his head no. He then started to panic. _Oh no, was I not supposed to do this?! Is Meta Knight mad at me?! I gotta spit this thing out! But...how?! I gotta do it before I get in trouble!_ At this point, he was having a hard time to breathe and his eyes were brimming with tears.

Meta Knight grew alarmed at Kirby's response. To think all he wanted was a head nod or a shake! Quickly, he attempted to calm down the boy, as he didn't want him to hurt himself. "Kirby...please calm down." But he didn't reach him, as the boy was too busy in a trainwreck of thoughts. So for his direct attention, Meta grabbed his paws, and immediately blue eyes met golden. "Kirby." Meta's voice was gentle. "I'm not mad at you. Not in the smallest sense. You've done nothing wrong, believe me. Just listen to me, I need you to answer my question. Do you understand why you inhaled that sword?" A much calmer but still confused Kirby shook his head no. _So the abilities are pure instinct._ "I know what's going on, little one. Would you like me to explain?" A quick head nod was given, and then he continued. "Well you see, all Star Warriors are given talents in all sorts of areas when they're first born. Most of us are sword fighters, but there are ninjas, medics, and many more types of fighters out there. You are a Star Warrior, but your power is even greater than all of ours. You were blessed with something called the copy ability. You're able to inhale multiple objects and gain specific abilities based on the particular object. When you inhaled that sword, you gained the Sword ability."

Kirby could only stare at Meta Knight as he began to comprehend what he had just learned. _Star Warrior...that sounds familiar, I think. But the whole copy ability thing makes sense, I'm just glad Meta Knight's not mad at me!_ He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a light chuckle coming from said person. "I can't believe it…" He murmured, "To think up until this point, the copy ability was just a myth…" Then his shoulders sagged a bit, showing he was upset about something. "Poy?" Kirby asked in concern. He got a head rub in response. "Oh, it's nothing little one. Now, let's begin our meditation, and work on Sword Beam, alright?" Once again, the child started jumping around, now with his hat bobbing all over the place. _Sword Beam?! That sounds awesome!_

* * *

It wasn't an easy session for baby Kirby. He found it hard to meditate, to focus on one thing, especially on a beautiful day like this. Every slight rustle of the trees had the child open his eyes and become hopelessly distracted. Meta Knight noted on how the boy couldn't seem to ease into a world of calm, drifting thoughts. A little under half an hour passed, and Meta Knight called out for a moment. "Kirby, you're becoming a bit too tense when you're trying to meditate. Surely, you must already know of a place where you're always relaxed?"

Relaxed? By the point, the boy's adrenaline rush was halting, leaving him tired. _Maybe I can figure this out in my sleep…_ And with a small yawn, Kirby sat on the floor, and he started to doze off. Meta realized what was happening when he saw his student suddenly fall asleep on the ground. His eyes glowed a soft green as he began to think. _So this is where Kirby finds peace- in sleep. I'm positive he's not fully unconscious, but enough to connect the real world with the dream one. Now, will he hear me while I speak to him in this state?_ Meta softly but clearly tried to call his name, with no avail. _His physical self is oblivious to me, but maybe I can reach his mental state…_

Meta Knight started to meditate, and found himself in his peaceful state of mind in no time. He, in a sense, looked around for Kirby's mind. It did take a moment or two to find it, but it was clearly visible and easily accessible. He approached it- something similar to an aura of light, and met a dreamy Kirby with his eyes closed as if he were in a truly peaceful state of mind.

"Kirby." The knight called. The child opened his bright blue eyes, and waved. "Poyo poyo!" "You're in your meditation state of mind. Good work. Now all you need to do is focus in becoming one with your sword and transfer that energy out. I know this sounds confusing, but it's much easier just to try it." With his job done, he left the child alone amid his thoughts, and woke up back to the real world.

* * *

Dreamy Kirby was confused as his mentor left for the real world. _Be one with my sword?_ All he really did was imagine himself holding his sword, and that was all it took to send a powerful wave of new energy throughout his tiny pink body. It felt so electrifying, and it seemed as if instincts took over once more as Kirby went back to the real world with this energy in him.

On the field, he suddenly opened his eyes, jumped high in the air, and sent a blade made of light hurling down on the ground. The blade had sapped all of his unnatural energy and the remainder of it, so he harshly crashed back on the shaken field. He wanted to get up, but he was gasping for air and his vision was bombarded with black spots. His ears started to fade out sounds around him, yet he could still hear his name being called in the distance. He wanted to desperately call back, but he literally couldn't do anything at this point. Right before he blacked out completely, he felt a pair of gloved hands pick him up and a familiar voice sounded muffled and oh so far away…

* * *

Meta Knight had returned back to the real world and escaped his train of thought. It didn't take Kirby long to wake up either, but he noted something seemed...off about the way the child woke up, as if it were abrupt. He watched the child jump in the air, curious to whether or not he had understood what Meta tried to tell him about the whole "one with the sword" thing. Well, Kirby must've understood alright, as the next thing he knew, a bright light began to form at the tip of his sword. A large and quite impressive Sword Beam shot out of the sword, and it ran across the ground for a few seconds until it split a nearby boulder in two and dissolved. Meta Knight took his eyes off of the beam once it had died off, and went to go ahead and congratulate Kirby. Happiness was quickly replaced with fear when he saw the little guy wither to the floor in an abnormal way. "Kirby?!" He shouted out, unable to keep the panic from escaping into his voice. He was already heading in the child's direction, but a lack of answers made him run like there was nothing to it.

By the time he got to Kirby's aid, the baby was unconscious. He had also lost his hat, indicating that he'd lost his copy ability as a whole. The boy's face was planted in the dirt, and his body looked crumpled. When Meta Knight had picked him up softly, his panic only got worse, as the child almost looked dead. His face was extremely pale, almost a perfect shade of white, and his facial expression showed pain. Meta gently cradled Kirby in his arms and called out again, "Little one? Can you hear me?" When the child didn't budge in the slightest manner, he quickly opened his bat wings to prepare to get him immediate medical attention.

Before he left, his two esquires ran to his side. "Hey sir, what's going on?!" Sword asked. "Yea, what's wrong with Kirby?!" Blade finished. Meta Knight answered them in a rushed tone of voice, "Something happened when he tried to use Sword Beam, and I think he had his energy drained unnaturally from the action. I'm getting him to Dr. Yabui's right now- you two should head back home. I'll make sure Kirby's okay." And without even waiting for an answer, the winged knight was off, keeping the child close to him and praying to Nova that he was going to be just fine...

 **I refer to Kirby in his mental state as "Dreamy Kirby", just like Dreamy Luigi from Mario and Luigi Dream Team if you were wondering. I hope you enjoyed this chapter- please write a review! I don't care whether it's a small comment or a question about something: I appreciate everything you send, and I really want to make sure I'm clear in my writing. Other than that, have a wonderful day!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know I'm a day or so late to say this, but Happy 25th Anniversary to Kirby! The series really means a lot to me, mostly because it brought me back to loving video games and helping me rediscover how much of a nerd I truly am.**

 **I apologize if the last paragraph or so of this chapter seems rushed, I didn't want to go into excessive detail about a minor part in the scene.**

 **Oh, and before I forget, I want to make a small note of something! I know there is another active fanfiction called "Caretaker" by Dream Puppeteer that has a similar plot to this story's. I'm saying this now- I did not steal that story's ideas, nor will I ever. I actually got my main inspiration from it! I'm definitely taking this story in a much different direction than the other one, but I'm telling you now that one is really really good! You should definitely check it out! (Plus Dream is an absolute sweetheart just saying^^)**

 **Okay, I've said all I needed to say, so I hope you enjoy the chapter! Feel free to review and tell me what you think, or ask me a question!**

 **EspeonSulliedGrace- Aaa thank you so much! You don't know how much this little compliment made me smile. I'm trying to post as much as I can, so I hope you like this chapter and more to come!**

 **Cath the Simon Snow Fangirl- Thank you, you're too kind! To answer your question, I personally picture the characters with the "official look", but it's totally cool if you imagine them as humans!**

* * *

Whispy didn't even get the chance to bid Meta Knight farewell as he worridly flew right over the woods and charged toward the only hospital in town- Dr. Yabui's clinic. Meta wanted to tell himself that the child was just sleeping, that he just pushed himself to the point of exhaustion, but that didn't seem plausible at this point. He seemed so lifeless, and didn't even have the slightest grasp on his mentor. If Meta were to accidentally drop him right now, he'd just go down, not even realizing he'd be falling to his set death. Thoughts like these were swarming around in the knight's head, and only made him fly faster while holding Kirby even closer, if he even could at this point.

The two made it to the clinic in record time, and Meta wasted no more time to burst in and call for the only doctor in Dreamland. "Dr. Yabui! I need you now, it's an emergency!" The old doctor ran in the receptionist office at a speed impressive for his age, and exclaimed, "Sir Meta Knight! What's got you in here today in a panicking state?" He didn't even speak, as he held the still child out for Yabui to see. The doctor gasped, "Oh my, what in the name of Nova happened to him?!" "I'll explain in a moment, I need you to help him now before his condition gets any worse." The aged cappy nodded, and had Meta follow him into a special room for emergency visits such as these. No time was wasted as Kirby was set on a hospital bed, and his vitals were checked. "Well he's breathing, so that's a good sign. His heartbeat is slower than normal though, so I'm going to set him up to the IV machine here, and then check a few more things from him. You're welcome to stay in the room with me." Of course Meta Knight stayed the whole time, watching the child intently and rubbing his paw while calling his name softly to try to prod him awake.

Nine hours had passed since Kirby was admitted to the hospital. The child was still unconscious, and was now hooked up to an IV machine and was breathing under an oxygen mask. Nine hours, Meta Knight never left that child's side, never took his eyes off of him. He, at this point, loved this child, like a son. In fact, he'd always felt a fatherly love towards him since his arrival to Dreamland, but he'd been dismissive or ignorant of it. He figured that Fumu could handle him, take care of him and be his parental figure. But, in this town, every child had _two_ parents- Fumu only counted as one. Meta didn't want to get too attached, in fear that he'd grow soft under the baby's influence and furthermore lose his reputation in town as "the guy you don't want to mess with". But then again, what's so great about having that title? Everybody's afraid of you, and nobody wants to get super close. Well, nobody but Kirby.

Throughout the years, the wars Meta Knight had been in took the lives of many of his former friends and family. After losing his closest friend towards the end, he thought he'd never become close to anyone ever again. Yes, Sword and Blade meant a lot to him, but he never saw them grow up and mature into adults, and they were but mere followers of his. He never told them his true feelings, his personal memories, his precious secrets.

When Kirby came along, Meta's first instinct was to shut himself away. However, he was amazed at how persistent this little one was to break down his guard. It's as if the baby actually cared about him, and wanted to get to know him, to know even the more sensitive and personal sides of the aged knight. It's as if this child just wanted to make sure he was happy- and he did a pretty good job at it too.

Now that there was a chance of losing the last ray of sunshine in his life, that thought scared him more than anything. Kirby couldn't leave him now, or ever- it was all over for Meta Knight if he were to. When Dr. Yabui left the room after setting up Kirby, he shut the door for his patient's privacy, leaving Meta Knight alone with the sleeping child and his thoughts. And when he was positive Yabui wasn't coming back, he did something he hadn't done in a long time: he cried. This wasn't just crying either- no, he seriously broke down, to the point of taking off his mask so he could bury his hands in his face in attempt to hide his sobs. _Kirby, you have to wake up. Please, Nova, let this child wake up!_

* * *

There was darkness everywhere. No sounds were heard, all of his body was numb. _Where was he? Is this...Dreamy Kirby?_ The mental figure opened his eyes, and found himself floating about a world of stars and comets. He couldn't move, so he just kept his eyes open, until he saw it- a fading light in the distance. He tried to grab at it, yet it was as if his body was paralyzed. _Maybe I should try...moving it with my mind?_ To his amazement, Dreamy Kirby pulled the aura closer and closer…

* * *

It had just been a dream, or at least that's what it felt like. Though his eyes were closed, he heard a faded beeping sound and started to feel dull pain around his head and cheek. The beeping got gradually louder, enough to inform the child that he was in a room with that noise. The pain also increased, and he felt a nice headache come between his eyes, along with a stinging sensation around his cheek. His memory aided him at that moment: _my cheek hurts because Sword cut it thinking I was a bad guy in Meta Knight's house._ Then he slowly started to go through the day's events, and suddenly realized he wasn't on the training field anymore. _If I'm not in Whispy Woods, where exactly am I?_

Before he could ask anymore questions, he had to open his eyes. The first time, he shut them almost instantly, as the bright lights of the room felt blinding to him. He waited a minute more, and then slowly cracked his eyes open. He scanned the room a bit, until he realized- _I'm not alone._ To his side sat his mentor, mask off with his hands in his face. _Oh no, I think I made Meta Knight sad! I gotta let him know I'm awake!_

So Kirby tried his best, and babbled out his first word, "...K-kni...kni?"

* * *

Meta Knight had stayed in that room, crying until there were no more tears left in him. He knew this wasn't normally him to break down like this for this long, but he had to have some exceptions, right? He kept his hands in his face until the point where his vision became abstract with colorful dots floating all over the place. He also kept his hands here just in case Dr. Yabui suddenly walked in and accidentally saw him with his face exposed. His cheeks were puffed and streaked with tear stains,and his eyes had lost their normal luster, with the skin around them strained. In the midst of his now silent sulking, he failed to notice the child glance at him with a worried look. But he didn't miss a feeble voice murmur, "K-kni...kni?" He immediately looked in the child's direction, not even caring that his face was seen by the little one. It took him a minute to figure out what his first word meant. _Kni? Is this just another word like poyo?_ Then it hit him: _Kirby was trying to say knight._ Meta's eyes glowed a beautiful blue, and he smiled warmly as he stroked the child's paw.

"Kirby…" His voice trailed off, unable to find the words he wanted to say. A still pale child offered him a small smile, and with what remained of his voice, whispered tiredly, "Kni...kni…" Meta shushed him softly, "I'm here, save your voice now little one." Silence penetrated the room once again, but this time, it was different- it was content rather than worrisome. Kirby felt worn out, and the soothing pets from Meta Knight on his head were practically begging him to give into the pull of sleep.

A few minutes passed, and the two were oblivious to a knock on the door. Dr. Yabui entered the room, and instantly saw what Meta Knight had his attention focused. He gasped, and approached the two near the bed. "Ah Kirby, you're finally awake! Has he been up for long, Sir Meta Knight?" (He wasn't phased that Meta's mask was off) The knight was pulled away from his priority and thoughts so suddenly. "...hm? My apologies doctor. No, Kirby hasn't been awake for long, I'd say he gained consciousness only about ten or so minutes ago." Yabui nodded, and moved closer to his patient.

In a gentle voice, he greeted the boy in bed. "Well hello there, Kirby! You're looking a bit livelier than when you first got here. I'm going to check a few things, such as your temperature and blood pressure, ok? I promise I won't be too long!" So the doctor left to go get his tools, and Meta continued to hold Kirby's hand in comfort. The child was a bit confused. _So...where am I? And, have I been asleep for long? I'm still really tired…_ "Poyo poy kni kni?" He asked his mentor, hoping to get some answers.

It didn't take long for Meta Knight to figure out what the child was asking. "You're at the hospital right now. You ended up falling unconscious after you let out that Sword Beam on the field. It's 9:00 p.m now, so you were out for nine hours. You give us quite a scare, little one." Meta Knight's voice slightly broke while he said the last sentence. The child looked surprised. _Nine hours? That's a long time to be sleeping…_ Then slight shock was replaced by an empathetic frown. _I feel so bad for making Meta Knight sad, I didn't mean to make him worry!_

Kirby wanted to make Meta Knight feel better, so he decided to give him a hug because hugs can fix anything. He started to stand up on his bed, but that was easier said than done thanks to the IV needle in his hand and the oxygen mask covering his mouth. Meta saw the child struggle, and kept Kirby laying down. "I don't think it's a good idea to move around in this condition of yours. I'm sure you're feeling better, but I still want you to relax so you don't hurt yourself." "Poy…" The child nodded in obedience, slightly upset that his mentor didn't seem to understand what he was doing. _Well, that idea's out. How else can I make Meta Knight happy?_

Kirby grabbed his mentor's hand, and simply nuzzled it against his cheek. "Poyo poyo." He murmured, looking up at the older knight with pathetic eyes and a soft smile. Meta felt his heart melt, and he said nothing as his eyes turned blue while returning the favor with a full affectionate hug that only parents can give.

The embrace was short, as Dr. Yabui soon returned with his medical equipment. "Sorry to interrupt anything! I shouldn't take long with what I have to do." Meta Knight nodded, and asked the doctor, "Before you check anything, could you possibly remove that oxygen mask from Kirby's face? I really don't think he needs it anymore." "Oh, of course! I wasn't going to keep that thing on him anyway, but I was going to keep the needle in for a little bit just to make sure he gets enough fluids and whatnot." The mask was off in no time, and Kirby was checked out quickly too. When he was done, Yabui turned to a concerned Meta Knight. "Well, nothing seems to be wrong with him for the most part. He's just a bit dehydrated and his temperature is slightly elevated, so that explains why he still looks a bit pale. I'll keep him on fluids, and switch out the bandage on his cheek. I'm also going to have him stay here overnight, obviously, just in case he suddenly needs attention. Judging on his recovery rate, I'd say it's safe to assume he'll be released tomorrow." Meta Knight sighed inwardly in relief, glad to hear the child was okay. "Thank you, doctor. Would you mind if I got Kirby something from Kawasaki's for a latter dinner?" Yabui shook his head and gave a bright smile. "Not at all! I'm going to go upstairs to call it a night around here, but if you guys need anything, just ring that bell near the entrance. Goodnight, and feel better Kirby!"

Meta Knight ordered dinner over the phone, and then turned on the TV for Kirby. After one of the programs was finished, Meta set out to pick up the food. When he returned, the two dug in as they were both pretty famished. The meal itself was something like a Chinese takeout order, and Kawasaki hadn't done a bad job with it- he took specialized cooking lessons outside of Popstar, and he'd now improved with adding spices and the like.

When the two were done, Meta Knight cleaned up and Kirby let out a little yet adorable yawn. Meta Knight smiled, and said, "You look tired, little one. It is a bit late, so you don't have to fight it anymore." The child nodded, getting comfortable in bed so quickly. Meta tucked him in the sheets and rubbed his head. "Good night, Kirby." "Poyo poy...kni kni…" The child whispered, and almost instantly fell asleep. Knowing the child was alright now, Meta's eyes once again flashed blue as he watched Kirby drift into a world of dreams. He settled into the comfiest chair in the room, and before he knew it, was out cold in a matter of minutes.

And all was calm that night, with all worries whisked away by the midnight breeze.

 **Again, I hope that didn't seem rushed. Please let me know what you thought, and I'll try to post as soon as I can. Until then everybody!**


	6. Chapter 6

(I'm so sorry I had to upload this chapter **3** times. I've been having some...technical difficulties. I'm gonna blame the wifi eheh...)

 **And I'm back, and I bring with me the longest chapter yet in this story! I'm so sorry this didn't get uploaded sooner, my week's been an absolute nightmare with schoolwork and whatnot. To top it off, the wifi's been a small jerk around here, so I couldn't even try to get things done. But hey, this chapter's finally here, so let's celebrate! I will say this now though- the end of the school year approaches me once again, so I'm getting bombarded with a bunch of work. I may be a bit slower to uploading until...erm, let's say early to mid June. I won't be on full hiatus or anything, so don't worry! I'll still be around 24/7 if you want to PM me, and I'll still review any of your stories if you write them and ask me to! Thank you all for your wonderful support!**

 **CallieSizemore601- I know the crying is pretty OOC, but I just thought it fit the mood of the situation. I apologize if it was too out there, and I'll probably tone it down a notch if I end up rewriting the chapter. Everyone should be back to being in-character now!**

 **Cath the Simon Snow Girl- I don't think Kirby and Meta Knight are brothers? I did watch the anime, but I don't recall hearing anyone state the two puffs are siblings. I think the anime keeps the relationship between the two neutral, not specifying if they're related or not. I think they left it as a "it's up to the fans!" kind of question. Sorry I don't have a direct answer for you!**

 **SimmeringSun- Aww thank you, you're too kind! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!**

 **RinXLenXMiku- Oh, I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying it! I'll try my best to make this story the best it can be!**

Day 2

Kirby was a bit hesitant to get up, as his dreams were so lovely the night before. But surely enough, his eyes fluttered open, and he sat up to stretch. He noticed Meta Knight was still sleeping and wanted to wake him up, but decided to let him be. But what was he supposed to do in the meantime? He couldn't get out of bed, partially because he still had that IV needle in his paw and also Meta Knight had told him not to. The TV remote was located on the opposite side of the room, so that was out. If only there was something like a coloring book and crayons nearby! To keep himself temporarily occupied, Kirby thought about what he might do today, until he heard his mentor stir.

* * *

Meta Knight had dreamt of the war again last night. However, this memory was different. While they were normally tragic and nightmarish, this one depicted a happy moment- maybe something like a birthday celebration? As Meta began to wake up, he couldn't exactly remember. He took in a deep breath as he opened his eyes, and saw a certain pink child gazing in his direction. He offered a small smile, and spoke while he stretched out from the chair, "Good morning Kirby. Did you sleep well?" The child nodded. "Poyo! Poyo kni kni?" He asked politely. "Me? Yes, I slept well." The knight replied. He paused, and then continued, "Say Kirby, you're looking much better today. I don't know if you were thinking about training again, but I'm going to call it off until tomorrow or so. I just don't want to push you to limits you can't handle yet. Instead, why don't you come with me for a walk around Dreamland? The weather's been really nice for the past couple of days, and we might as well take advantage."

Oh boy, a stroll with Meta Knight?! Kirby couldn't wait! His eyes glimmered while a truly pure smile spread on his face. "Poyo poyo!" He cried in excitement, and Meta couldn't help but smile back- it was contagious. The two then waited anxiously for the doctor to come in the room, so Kirby could be examined and given the okay to leave the hospital. Luckily, Yabui came in after a few minutes flew by and noticed his patient was itching to get out of bed. And to think he'd still be sleeping!

Yabui greeted the two, starting with the youngest. "Why, hello and good morning Kirby! You look a lot better than you did last night- your color is back to the normal rosy pink it's always been! And good morning to you too, Sir Meta Knight! I hope you slept fairly well, especially in that old chair." Meta nodded, "Yes, I suppose so. Anyway, are you happening to check out Kirby now?"

"I was going to, yep! Why, is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I just wanted to take a walk around Dreamland's border, and leave sometime around noon to enjoy the weather a bit."

"Ah! Yea, this shouldn't take long at all, and he'll be outta here in no time, I'm most certain."

"Ok. Thank you again, Dr. Yabui."

"Haha, just doing my job!" He then faced this eager patient. "Now Kirby, let's just run a quick checkup, and I'll also take out that IV too."

So after a few minutes of "take a deep breath, in and out" and "say aaah!", Yabui smiled back at the knight. "Just as I thought- Kirby's made a full recovery! There's nothing wrong with him, but I still recommend to take it easy." Meta Knight assured him, "Yes, I did cancel training for today, maybe even tomorrow if he still doesn't feel 100% up to it." "Oh good! Okay, all I have to do now is remove the IV and sign you out. After that, you'll be all set to go!"

Kirby looked a bit hesitant when the doctor looked back at him, ready to pull out the needle in his paw. He whimpered a bit, earning a look from Meta Knight that said, "Don't be hard for the doctor now." Yabui, on the other hand, chuckled a bit, and put his hand on the child's shoulder. "Don't worry Kirby, this process is painless! The needle will just give a small click, and I'll real quick put a band-aid over it so it doesn't bleed. Speaking of, why don't you take off that one on your cheek? The cut should be healed enough that it doesn't need to be covered anymore."

Oh yea, that cut on his cheek! Funny, he'd totally forgot about that, even with the noticeable bandage on. He tried to pick it off with his one available paw, but Meta Knight stepped over and removed it for him. When Kirby looked back at the doctor, he suddenly realized that the needle was out of his paw, and a band-aid was set. He took a look of his paw, and saw the band-aid had apples and watermelon printed all over it! "Poyo!" He squealed, getting excited over the fact that not all band-aids were that strange beige color. Yabui laughed again, "I'm glad you like it! I always have fun prints with me for my younger patients." He then picked up the items on the side table adjacent to the bed. "Alright, whenever you two are ready, you're free to leave! I'll sign you out, so you don't have to wait any longer." "Thank you again, Dr. Yabui." Meta Knight said. The doctor smiled, nodded, and left the room.

Kirby hopped out of his bed, and skipped around, happy to be moving around once more. The older knight took a minute to put his mask back on, and when he was certain it was fastened correctly, he started to head out of the room. The child bounced beside him, grabbing hold of his hand, and the two left the hospital. They were greeted with a bright sky and a comfortable warmth wafting in the air. The sun was hiding behind a cloud, but that didn't seem to subtract to the beauty of the afternoon. Without any hesitance, the two puffballs started to head out to their village's border.

The border was made up of two main types of land: the beach with rocky cliffs above, and the greenery that eventually connected to Whispy Woods. The two set out around the beachy area first. When they arrived, they were greeted with salty breezes blown from the shore and the sounds of tides gently crashing. Meta Knight took a deep breath in content, and Kirby enjoyed the calmness that washed over him. The two walked at a leisurely pace from the cliffs to the beach below. As they hit the grainy sand, the pink child decided to collect seashells for himself and his mentor. For a child, he found impressive shells that were both large in size and not the slightest bit cracked. He picked up so many at one point that he kept dropping them, much to Meta's amusement. He eventually stepped in, "You look like you're having a bit of trouble there, little one. Why don't you let me store those in my cape? I'll give them back to you when we return home." A relieved Kirby smiled, and nodded. "Poyo poy." So he handed his mentor all of his collected treasures, and the two walked from the beach to the grasslands.

The green part of the border started off as ordinary acres of plains, but it evolved into more of a woodland area when one were to walk closer to Whispy Woods. A colder breeze swept past them, but it was partially dismissed. They finally took a moment to stop when some of the woodland critters came to greet them. They mostly ran around Kirby, much to his delight. Some tickled his nose, and others nuzzled his sides, to which he did returned the affection. A pair of small birds carried a flower crown in their beaks, and gently set it on the child's head. The flowers were ones native to the area, but that didn't make them any less special or beautiful. Their soft colored petals complemented Kirby's pink skin, and the boy looked adorable. Meta Knight smiled under his mask when his student looked at him and giggled in ultimate happiness.

All was well until a sudden drop of water splashed on Meta's head. Oh, it's raining- how foolish he had been to ignore the signs of the incoming storm. The woodland critters began to express quick farewells before scurrying to shelter, and Kirby tried to cover his new gift with his paws. _I don't want these pretty flowers to get all soggy and ruined! But, I don't have any way of covering them, and I don't want to inhale them either!_ Before the boy could get upset at his problem, Meta Knight had already snatched a nearby tree leaf big enough to act as an umbrella. As Kirby looked up, his mentor had his arm extended out with the leaf in his grasp. "Here, little one. For yourself, and that nice arrangement on your head." The child smiled in relief. "Poyo oy kni kni!" "You're welcome. Now, let's head back before it really starts to downpour." The two then trekked out of the woods, walking back in the direction of Dreamland's central plaza.

But where should Meta Knight take Kirby? His first thought was back to Kirby's little dome house, mainly because it was closer. But then he remembered Tokkori, Kirby's "roommate", had a habit of locking the front door. The child didn't exactly have house keys, as the door could only be locked from the _inside_ , and Tokkori wasn't one to open the door often, especially during his naps. Meta Knight didn't want Kirby to wait around outside for long- that makeshift umbrella wouldn't last forever. In the end, he decided on a retreat back to the apartment. He knew it would be safe there, and he had a bunch of books and whatnot to keep Kirby amused.

Luckily, the two puffs were able to escape into the indoors before the rain began to fall harder and a thunderstorm kicked in. While Meta Knight actually found the thunder to be soothing and calming, Kirby was scared as most children usually are. But seeing his mentor tolerant of the rumbling and bolts of light, he felt almost obligated to put on the best brave face he could. He kept it up for about 10 minutes, and he felt his confidence boosting, that is until a sudden huge "BOOM" dropped from the blackened sky. Kirby yelped in fear, lost all of his pride, and hid in the folds of Meta Knight's cape while shaking nervously. He whimpered a bit too, and that earned him a head pat from the one he was hiding behind. "There there little one, don't be afraid." Meta cooed in a comforting yet...serious tone. "It's just a bit of thunder outside. It won't harm you, or anyone else. Try to hear it compliment the rain- the two sound nice together, no?" Kirby tried to relax into the pitter patter of the raindrops along with the gentle low rumbling of the thunder, and it made him feel a bit better, until the next big clap echoed loudly. He didn't scream this time, but whimpered again and flinched a bit, grip tightening on his mentor's cape.

Meta Knight sighed, smiling tiredly. He knew his student would ease up to thunderstorms, or at least he sincerely wished he did. As the minutes passed along, Kirby gradually became more and more tolerant of the louder waves. In fact he became so tolerant that he found himself getting sleepier as the storm went on. "Kni...kni…" The child, still in the cape, drowsily called to his mentor. Meta's eyes turned blue as the child let out a small, adorable yawn, like one of a kitten. "Getting tired, I see? Thunderstorms can be relaxing like that. Let's get you to bed for a nice afternoon nap. Come along, now." The child, now struggling to stay awake, remained obedient and took his hand to be led into the other, familiar room.

It did take Kirby a minute to realize where his mentor was taking him. When the knight left his side for a moment, the child wiped his eyes with his paws and began to think. _This is Meta Knight's room! Wait...am I going to fall asleep in here? In Meta Knight's bed?!_ The child was shocked- this couldn't be! But his doubts were diminished when he felt himself get scooped up from the blue rug and into the bed. Any thoughts of protesting were quickly dismissed when he felt how soft the mattress was and how delightfully fluffy the sheets were. _I really...shouldn't...be sleeping...here...but…_ He didn't even finish his train of thought before he was out like a light.

* * *

Normally Meta Knight's bedroom was off limits to everyone but him, but he told himself this was an exception. He led the tiny paw of his young student into the room, and then walked over to the bed to get the covers situated. He knew Kirby wouldn't be up for much longer, so he folded the sheets over and even fluffed the pillow a bit. When he was done, he took a glance at the child: he was yawning and fighting to keep his eyes open, yet he seemed mesmerized or something. Meta smiled, quietly sighed, and then went over to pick up the child. Kirby seemed to have the tiniest bolt of energy from shock of being held, but said nothing. He was tenderly placed in the bed, and the knight tucked him in the covers. He was out in no time, making his teacher's eyes return blue. The flower crown was placed on the dresser in the room, and alongside it was placed the pile of seashells Kirby had collected that Meta Knight had stored in his cape.

As he walked out of the room, he softly shut the door behind him. Meta contemplated on reading one of his favorite books or not, but in the end he decided against it. No, he decided to take a small nap himself. This thought was surprising, as he wasn't normally one to comply to means of laziness. Still, he lied down on the couch, wrapped in his favorite pink blanket, and shut his eyes. The rest of the afternoon was spent sleeping, all while the storm kept going on outside.

* * *

Voices muttered from another room. Kirby began to open his eyes, awake from his little nap. _What time is it?_ He thought. _And am I still in Meta K_ _night's bed?_ Sure enough, he was, and he couldn't get over how nice it was overall. As for which hour of the day it was, he was still uncertain, but when he looked out the window, it was dark. _I must've slept for a long time! I wonder if Meta Knight is up yet?_ Kirby hopped out of bed, and began to make his way out of his mentor's room. But when he pushed the door open, he was greeted with light that made him squint his eyes for a little bit.

In the living room, Meta Knight was having a conversation with his two esquires, most likely about upcoming training or the king's latest shenanigans. All went silent when a creak was heard from behind the couches, and they spun around to catch the sight of a pink puff slowly exiting the bedroom with the door left ajar. The two men called out to the still sleepy baby, "Hey Kirby! Come here!" The little one walked over to the front of the couches, still rubbing his adjusting eyes. His gaze was first set on his mentor, giving him a content smile. "Good evening, Kirby. I take it you had a nice nap?" He nodded. "Poyo!" The knight hummed at the answer. "I'm glad to hear. You were out for a while, but that's okay. It's just about 5pm, so we're going to have dinner soon." Food always excited the child, thus making his eyes sparkle with excitement. "I can cook again-" Meta Knight didn't even get to finish that sentence before Sword interrupted him. "No no, sir! You just cooked recently, and I think it's my turn to whip up something for all of us! Plus, I have this new recipe that the mayor's wife just taught me, and I wanna try it out!" Meta shrugged. "Alright then, go for it. But it better be good." Sword saluted him, making his younger brother smirk and fight back laughter. "Yes, sir! Dinner should be ready in about half an hour!" And with that, he was out in a flash.

Blade bust out laughing, but it wasn't long before he was forced silent by his knight. "Blade." Meta's voice was unamused, yet secretly sarcastic. "I do believe Sword could use some assistance in the kitchen. You should go in there and make sure his meal is well prepared; otherwise, you'll both be prohibited to cook for a while." Blade's jolly nature died right then and there, and he gulped in fear. Meta Knight wasn't speaking lightly, and he knew it- this was his form of punishment. "Uhh, o-of course, s-s-sir! I-I'll go right n-now!" Blade ran out of the room as if he was being chased by Nightmare himself, making Meta Knight's eyes turn pink. Kirby burst out in a fit of giggles, and his mentor chuckled a bit too.

After about twenty minutes passed, Blade came out from the kitchen with his goofy demeanor back. "Alright sir, we're just about done with dinner! If you two wanna come in now, that's cool." Meta Knight nodded, and motioned his student to follow him wordlessly. The two walked in, and saw Blade finish up setting the table. The said knave almost shouted, "Oh! I almost forgot! Sir, I wiped down the high chair because it was a little messy. I'd just check to make sure the seat is dry before setting Kirby in it." Meta nodded once more, as if to say thank you. He checked the cushion of the seat, and luckily it wasn't the slightest bit damp. By this time, the pink child had trotted over to his mentor's side, giving back a big, warm smile. He had his paws up, making it easier for Meta Knight to pick him up and place him promptly in the chair. After the bar over the chair was locked and secured, Kirby lowered his paws on it. He didn't kick or bang the bar, but rather sat still like a good boy for his mentor. This child really loved his mentor, and would do anything he could to make him proud. And his mentor in exchange couldn't be any more brimming with pride over him. The child didn't truly know that second part, but he believed it was safe to assume that he at least pleased his mentor for the most part.

Dinner was done in only five or so minutes, and Sword immediately began to distribute the meal to everyone. He set the serving dish on the table so Blade and Meta Knight could dig in, and he made sure to serve Kirby a serving that seemed sufficient for a small glutton. The conversation began as the three warriors removed their masks and started to eat. "So Sword, what exactly did you make anyway?" Meta Knight inquired, a bit hesitant to take his first bite. "I don't remember what it was called honestly, but it's kinda like a combination of salisbury steak and mashed potatoes, with an array of spices. I'm just hoping I didn't add too much salt or pepper…" Sword was not only a talented warrior, but a pretty great chef as well, no matter what he told you. He'd often doubt his cooking, but loved to work in the kitchen nonetheless. Upon seeing his liege's eyes widen and turn a faint orange, Sword started sweating, and Blade felt a wave of dread hit him full force. "S-so...um, h-how is it, sir?" A moment of silence only added to the fear in the room. "...This is one of the best dishes I've ever had." The esquires' jaws dropped to the floor at the same moment. "Really?!" Sword exclaimed, voice cracking. "Yes. It looks like you'll be staying in the kitchen." Relieved laughter came from the older knave, and conversation followed easily afterward. Once dinner was done, Meta Knight released Kirby from the high chair and then headed over to do the dishes. The esquires left the room, Sword still shocked from Meta's comment, and turned on the TV to watch a movie with the child.

It didn't take long for Meta Knight to finish cleaning up the kitchen, and he ended up watching the end of the movie with the group. Once it was finished, the clock read 10 P.M. He turned to the child, who seemed to enjoy the whole movie. "Okay Kirby, it's time for bed. I would take you to your house, but it's already late and I don't want to keep you up any longer. There's a guest room that you can sleep in, so come with me." Kirby happily walked over to him and grabbed his hand. As the two left, the esquires waved at the child. "Good night Kirby!" "Have good dreams!" He smiled, waving back with his free paw. "Poyooo!" And with that the puffs exited the living room.

A door next to the bathroom opened up, revealing a small bedroom with baby blue walls and simple gray rug flooring. An almost bare mattress, save for the blanket, was held by a wooden frame with elegant carvings at the head. A little night table with the matching wood was right next to it, and an empty desk was placed on the opposite side of the bed. It almost looked like a bedroom belonging to a young child. "This is the guest room." Meta Knight explained. "Now, let me situate you in that bed. I know there's only a blanket here, so if you get cold, let me know." Kirby hopped into the little bed, content without full sheets. As his eyes drooped, he felt a hand brush his forehead. "Sleep well, little one." He smiled as he heard his mentor, and quickly fell asleep.

The knight headed back to his bed, and found his esquires passed out on the couches. He chuckled quietly, and was also out like a light in no time.

* * *

 **Before you take off, I just wanted to make a final note. From here on, I'm going to post these chapters by the day, with 7 days total. That way, the chapters are overall longer, and it moves along a bit quicker as well! Okay, feel free to review or pm me! Until then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! I've got another chapter ready to go for your enjoyment! I'm sorry if it sounds rushed or off in any way- this week has been just downright awful. I've legit cried every day this week, and the headaches have been nonstop, but it takes a lot more to knock me down! In the end, I want to make you guys happy, and that's the drive that keeps me going.**

 **Oh, mini announcement! I have another idea for an upcoming Kirby story! I'm not going to start it until this is done, since I'd rather devote my time and energy on one thing instead of multiple. So when The Babysitter is all complete, fear not- I'll hopefully have the first chapter to that new story up quickly! And this time, I'm gonna make sure the first chapter isn't less than 600 words...**

 **CallieSizemore601- Thank you much for the review! The next story I have in mind will have more father-son fluffy moments in it, so I hope you'll check it out when I publish it! And I took all of your criticisms in consideration. I have kept these things in mind when I was writing this chapter, so hopefully I've met the standards. Some of my paragraphs are still a bit long, but I did try to vary it up a bit to help. I'm so glad you're still enjoying the story as a whole though!**

 **Kirbyfangirl- Ah, I'm sorry to hear about the trouble with the site- they can give me a hard time too, when I'm trying to update my chapters eheh. Anyways, I hope your vacation was nice and thank you so much for the kind words! I love writing about the sweeter side of Meta Knight.**

* * *

Day 3

Kirby woke up the next morning at 11 A.M, which was surprising since Meta Knight usually didn't let him sleep in so late. He stretched out, and took a minute to look out the window- it was raining today once more. This time there wasn't a full thunderstorm raging, but the child was still a bit disappointed since he wouldn't be able to play outside with his friends. But then again, his "friends" only played with him when Fumu and Bun accompanied him. Sighing slightly, he tried to shake off all of these bad thoughts in his head. It's gonna be okay, Kirby told himself, I shouldn't be sad all day! Let me go find Meta Knight, he can cheer me up! With this new reinforced positivity, Kirby smiled his signature smile and left to go find his mentor.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, two esquires were getting ready to go out for their daily patrol: they always performed their duties, rain or shine. Before they headed off, they had saluted their knight, who reminded them to return back to the castle quicker than usual to avoid catching pneumonia and the like. When they finally left, Meta Knight had grabbed his favorite novel from the small bookcase in the room. He'd read this one plenty of times, yet it never got old. (He'll never admit it, but it was actually a romance novel set in the time period of the first war against Nightmare)

But before he could really delve into it, a certain pink puff pranced in the room while babbling happily. "Poyo poyooo!" The child greeted his mentor, a bit loud from excitement.

"Good morning, little one. You seem more energetic than usual- is something going on today?" He asked, only to receive a head shake as an answer. He decided to switch the topic a bit.

"Well, if you haven't noticed already, it's still pouring pretty hard outside, so I have to cancel training again. But if you want to stay around here, you're more than welcome. I'm sure there's things around the castle that can keep you occupied." The child squealed in total glee, and danced around the floor. Meta's eyes flashed blue while he smiled behind his mask.

The dancing halted though, when a rumble was heard from the pink one's stomach. His cheeks got red, and he giggled guiltily. Meta Knight chuckled. "It's a little late for breakfast, so how about we go and have brunch?"

Kirby, always getting excited over food, yipped out, "Poyo poyo!" He skipped alongside his mentor into the kitchen and waited to get lifted back into the high chair he'd become so fond of. The two ate their brunch a little quicker than usual, only because both were pretty hungry. The same route followed, with Kirby being released and wandering off into the living room while Meta Knight could wash the dishes and wipe down the table.

* * *

Meta Knight returned to the sight of a floating pink puff. He seemed to be focused on a few pictures on the highest shelf on the wall. He caught a glimpse of his mentor, puffed out a breath of air, and tried to ask him a question. "Poyo, kni kni?" He tugged gently on Meta's cape with one paw, and pointed the other in the direction of which he was staring.

"Oh, the people in those photos? They were my friends from the Galaxy Soldier Army." Meta Knight had reached for the frames, and set the collected pile on the coffee table. He then showed Kirby all of the pictures, naming each person and telling the story in each scene. The little boy stared in amazement at each of the soldiers. They all seem so brave and confidant! I wonder if I'll grow up to be a big Star Warrior just like them? Not once did he become distracted or drift off, but instead listened closely to all of the stories behind each memory. All of them were so interesting, though some were more tragic than others. The old knight came across the last picture frame, but seemed to falter upon viewing it. After letting out a long sigh, he finally started to speak once more.

"These were my closest friends in the GSA. The man to the left is Sir Jerca, and the woman to the right is Lady Garlude. Sir Jerca...fell to the temptations of Nightmare, and Lady Garlude...she gave up her life to the war effort. They were both honorable Star Warriors, and I'd never met anyone better than them." He paused for a moment, pondering on his word choice. "I just wish...I could have saved the both of them. To defeat Jerca's demonbeasts, to grab Galaxia before Garlude…" He didn't say anything else after that, and his eyes dimmed ever so slightly.

Kirby had watched his mentor, and noticed the changes of his tone and eyes. When he was certain the story was over, he put his paws on the metal mask, and squished his cheek against it too. He smiled, and murmured, "Kni kni." It was the best he could do- to show his support and affection to the broken knight. He wanted him to know that even though he'd lost his friends, his newest one was still here, cheering him on and ultimately admiring him.

* * *

Meta Knight had gotten so lost in his memories that he completely forgot that Kirby was with him. He wasn't brought back to reality until he felt tiny paws press on his mask. A bit shocked, he hid a flinch that came when he saw his student leaning against him. The child had wrapped himself in his cape, and cooed, "Kni kni" so softly, it sounded like purring from a kitten. What is this child doing? Meta thought, not alarmed, but a bit perplexed instead. Is he...trying to comfort me? He looked down at the boy, and found that he was smiling warmly. The older puff's eyes sparkled a bright blue, and he couldn't help but smile back despite his mask. Then, though his mind told him not to, he let his parental instincts take over and returned the embrace towards the child. He wrapped the cape closer to the boy, and pulled him in a sweet little hug with both of his arms.

If either of those puffs had felt sadness before, all of it was long gone now.

They hugged for a little longer in silence save for squeals and purrs from Kirby. Then finally the knight broke off the embrace, smile still remaining on his face. He sighed, but this time it was content. "Alright little one, I'm going to stay in here and read a bit. Shall I grab you paper and crayons to keep you occupied?" The child shook his head, surprising Meta Knight. "No? Well, did you have something else in mind then?" Much to his relief, Kirby nodded. Then he darted out of the apartment, most likely to grab something. I wonder what he's got in mind?

Meta's eyes flashed pink and blue while they rolled. He wanted to pick up that book he had in his hand his morning, but, as much as he hated to admit it, he was too curious on what the child was going to bring back. He'd most likely run back to his little dome home and find something there. However, the sound of little feet running across the hallways in only a minute or so proved him otherwise.

Kirby had returned to the apartment with a book of his own. But what kind of book? Meta Knight knew the baby couldn't read yet- it was most likely a picture book of some sort. The pink puff held out the book to his mentor, asking him, "Poy poy kni kni?" He had pleading eyes, indicating he was asking a bigger favor.

Meta Knight took the book from the child, and realized it was homemade. Yes it looked a bit sloppy, but it was definitely made with love. He read the title: My List of Words. Then, he suddenly remembered a big detail. Fumu always has lessons with Kirby on Wednesdays. Since she's not here today, Kirby's coming to me to teach him. So the child did look up to him as some sort of a parental figure. That fact made his heart melt.

Meta Knight nodded to the child, who stared at him anxiously. "Okay Kirby, I'll help teach you today." Kirby's face held a mix of different expressions- surprise, to relief, and then to pure glee. He hopped up on the couch, and his mentor as well. He was so eager to learn!

However, the knight seemed...uncertain. He had saved lives of children before, but he never taught them. He decided to tell the truth. "...I don't know how Fumu usually does this, and I've never had to teach little children like you, so if I'm doing things differently than Fumu, please just bear with me. I'll do the best I can, alright?"

The child nodded with an empathetic smile. He honestly didn't care how his mentor went with the lesson- the fact that he was actually doing it was amazing enough! He sat patiently as the knight flipped through a few pages. They all seemed to be filled with words that were either circled in red or had asterisk signs to the sides. There were footnotes everywhere, but the scribbles held information that Meta Knight couldn't understand. So instead, he ignored all of the marks, and just decided to have his student to repeat the words written in the first list on the first page. "All I want you to try today is repeating some words I say. Just concentrate, take your time and remember it's okay to mess up." After a head nod from his student, he said the first word clearly. "Let's start with 'grass'."

"Gi...gew...guh...gwaas!" The child pipped. That was easy!

"Yes. Now, say 'planet'."

"Puh...pwauh...pwa..pp...pwanit!" He cried.

"Very good! You don't seem to be having trouble with any of these words. Let's try out a few more…"

The next couple minutes were spent continuing this routine, and each word Meta Knight said was babbled out fairly well by Kirby. The child was happy to please his mentor with every word spoken, and seemed to have little to no trouble to say them out loud. Finally the session was paused when Meta asked his student a question that started to bug him a bit. "Kirby, if you have no problem speaking, why is it that you still only stick with 'poyo'? Is it from preference?"

The child nodded, but then frowned. Should I have stopped saying poyo by now? He looked at his mentor with apologetic eyes, and murmured, "...Suwee…"

Meta Knight's eyes went wide, and he patted the child's head with affection. "I'm not mad or upset at you, little one, not at all: I was just wondering. If you want to keep on using 'poyo', go ahead. I'm not saying you have to steer away from it." He paused for a moment to let the child breathe out in relief. "I do want to finish up your lesson with a few new words, ok?"

The child nodded, giggling in delight. Meta Knight has words he wants to teach me? That's amazing! I wonder what he wants me to learn?

Meta Knight looked a bit hesitant to begin again, as if he was doubtful of his vocabulary choice. No, he wasn't going to teach the boy foul language, but words that were more...important.

In the end, he pushed away all of his second thoughts, and spoke with a regained confidence. "Let's start with the name of this planet- Popstar."

"...Popstaah!"

"Good. Now, let's try 'Dreamland'."

"...Deem yand!"

"That's it. I know you know Fumu and Bun's names, along with the twins and Dedede. ...Can you say my name?"

A pause. "Meh...men...mida...mena nat?" Kirby had a hard time with this one, ironically.

The knight mused, and a hesitance returned for a moment. "...can you say 'dad'?"

The child's eyes lit up, and a smile bigger than ever widened on his face as he proudly cried out, "Dad-dee!" Is Meta Knight really letting me call him daddy?! Does this mean he loves me like I'm his little boy?!

Meta Knight was stunned for a moment. From the child's expressions, he knew that Kirby knew what daddy meant, and he seemed so happy about that. His eyes had matched Kirby's both in color and brightness. He was going to just give his student a mere praise as usual, but he couldn't this time. So instead, he opened his arms as if welcoming a hug, and wasn't waiting long until the pink boy ran into them and hugged him as hard as he could. Meta wrapped his arms around the him., "Very, very good. I'm so proud of you, my adopted son…" He murmured this in a hushed tone, but it was audible enough for the child to hear.

To let his mentor, or should he now say father figure, know he had heard his whispers, he cooed, "Poyo...kni dad dee…" He was the happiest little child in the whole Gamble Galaxy, and nothing could ruin that.

The two had wrapped up their session (and hug) after a minute or two, and now Kirby was taking his book back to Fumu's room. When he returned, he saw a mat cover a portion of the living room. On the mat were placed a few bottles of paint, paintbrushes, a stack of bath cups and a pail containing the seashells he had picked up from the beach yesterday. Before he could ask questions, Meta stepped in and explained everything. "I figured since it's still raining outside, you could use a nice indoor activity to do. Why not paint those shells you brought home? We can wrap them up for Fumu and Bun as a surprise gift, if you'd like."

The child squealed in agreement. Not only would he have fun, but he would be doing a good thing too! So he lay down on the mat, and Meta Knight poured some of the paint in different cups. He also filled one cup with water so Kirby could dip his brush in and keep the colors separate. Once he made sure the child didn't need anything else, he picked up his book for the third time today and began to read more than 10 or so words without interruptions.

* * *

About two or so hours seemed to easily fly by in silence, save for the sounds of the rain pouring outside and Kirby's occasional humming. All was peaceful, until a knock on the door interrupted the slight silence. Meta Knight's two esquires entered the room, and saluted their knight who still had his nose in his book. "There's nothing to report, sir. All was normal as usual." Sword stated. Meta nodded in a way that showed he was indeed listening but wasn't concerned. The two men stood at the doorway for a while, but not in an awkward sense. It was Blade who broke the silence again by declaring, "Welp, I'm gonna go take a nap or something. If anyone needs me, I'll be in bed." And with that, he left the living room.

Sword didn't stick around long either. "I think I'll bandwagon on Blade's idea and shut my eyes too." The two knaves were out instantly when they crashed in their beds.

* * *

Meta Knight was a naturally fast reader and an overall bookworm, so he finished his book about 10 minutes after his esquires returned home. When he was done, he put the paperback on the bookshelf, and then peered over to check on his little boy. The child was done painting all of the shells, and now seemed to be pondering over them. Meta's eyes went blue for a moment, and he then walked over to Kirby's side. "Are you done painting little one?" The child nodded, smiling in pride of his work. He was rewarded with a head pat from his mentor. "Good job. These seashells look very nice. While we wait for them to dry, how about you help me clean up your little station here? We also have to clean you up." The child blushed a bit, as he was covered in paint from head to toe. He was quick to pick up all of the cups and brushes scattered over the mat, and he headed in the kitchen. He tossed out the cups and washed off his brushes in the sink. Meanwhile, his mentor had gathered up the mat and paint bottles and put them away in the supply closet.

Bathtime was next, but that was a task easier said than done. Kirby was as obedient as he was ticklish, and every time his mentor forcefully scrubbed off an area of paint, he would laugh and flail his arms and feet. The child was having a ball in the bathtub, but his mentor...not so much. Despite his slight frustration, he couldn't help but chuckle along with the hysterical laughter coming out of his student. By the time he got all the remaining paint off of the boy, it looked like someone had dropped an invincibility lollipop bath bomb in the water. The knight now began to drain the bathtub, and almost simultaneously, both the warriors scanned the whole bathroom. The older had groaned a bit, and the younger giggled guiltily. There was paint everywhere. The walls were covered with water droplets, along with the occasional soap bubble or two.

When the tub was empty, Meta Knight lifted the boy out and had him stand on the bathroom rug for a minute to grab a towel. He picked the fluffiest one he could find, and dried off his student quickly. The movements were a bit too quick though, as Kirby started to laugh again- he really was ticklish! He was dry in no time thanks to Meta, and now was eager to check if the shells were also dry. "Dad-dee! Dad-dee!" He cried as he pulled his mentor's cape towards the exit. Meta was going to clean up the bathroom, but he couldn't say no to this kid. It's just water on the walls anyways. He told himself, It'll dry eventually, and so will the soap bubbles.

The two were back in the living room in no time at all, and Meta Knight took a minute to thoroughly examine Kirby's colored seashells. For a child his age, these shells are actually really well done! They're all so bright and creative. He smiled under his mask- this child made him beam with pride.

"Alright Kirby, I think they're ready to go. Let me go grab a few small gift boxes and other supplies. I should only take a minute." Meta Knight said. The child poyo-ed in response and waited patiently for his mentor's return.

It really did take a minute to retrieve the supplies, and Kirby squealed in delight when he saw the colorful ribbons and bows along with the wrapping paper. Though he could burst with eagerness, he managed to sit still and let his mentor set up everything. When he was finished, he sat down and faced the child. "How many people do you want to give these gifts to?" He asked, curious to whether or not he got enough boxes. The child thought only for a moment, and slurred out, "Fowe!"

Four boxes were spread out so Kirby could fill them with ease. He put 2 pieces of tissue paper in first, and then gently placed a seashell (or two) inside. He finished the job by covering the shells with 2 more pieces of tissue paper, and picked pretty wrapping papers for the exteriors. Meta Knight helped him cover the boxes with the chosen wrapping papers, as well as wrapped the boxes around with a bunch of those colorful ribbons. Kirby topped them off with sparkly bows. As for the tags that normally say "to: someone from: someone", Kirby couldn't write just yet, so he drew cute little doodles over it instead.

The two stepped back and looked at the gift boxes. There was one for Fumu, one for Bun, one for Parm and Memu, and one for the twins Fololo and Falala. The presents looked so beautiful that it could be considered a sin to tear them apart! Nonetheless, the two were happy and put them away on the desk in the guest bedroom. That way, they'd be in a place Kirby could remember and still be out of harm.

By the time the warriors were done, it was just around 5:30 p.m. Meta faced the child. "Kirby, how about we go get dinner at Kawasaki's? That way I can take you home right after." "Poyo pou!" He cheered while nodding in approval. He took hold of his mentor's hand, and the two headed out to town.

Kawasaki was glad to see the two of them. He whipped up meals for them, and left Meta Knight a bit shocked from the improval in the taste. Kirby for the most part stayed silent while eating, but listened to the stories the chef told about his adventures back to cooking school. Sometimes he'd ramble off about a recipe he learned, and apologized multiple times for doing so. Once they were finished, Meta Knight payed for the orders, and the two stuffed puffs headed to Kirby's home.

* * *

When Kirby's house was first built, it was intended to be on the outskirts of town, yet close enough to be in walking distance. Though one may argue that the intention seemed unwelcoming, Meta Knight thought otherwise; in fact, Kirby was very lucky. It was very calm and quiet where he lived, and the outside view was ideal for watching sunrises. The house itself was smaller in size, but this was perfect for the baby Star Warrior. A single window poured sunlight in the one-room interior, and the white walls helped make the light seem brighter. The floor was a simple wood just like the bed frame. The curtains and bed sheets were sky blue with yellow stars as the pattern. There was a tiny fireplace that kept the room toasty during the winter, and the TV was kept next to it. It was the perfect home for a perfect child.

* * *

By the time the teacher and his student had reached the student's house, it was dark outside with the stars glowing over them. When Kirby tried the door to see if Tokkori had locked it (again), he was lucky it opened without hesitation. Meta Knight guided his child to the little bed, and tucked him in the covers. "Good night, son." He said softly, eyes turning blue.

"Dad...dee…" was all Kirby murmured before he drifted off into slumber.

Meta Knight headed back for the door, but looked back to the child one last time that night. He smiled under his mask, and went out, making sure to quietly shut the door behind him.

* * *

 **I feel like I rhymed a lot in this chapter. I swear it was unintentional!**

 **That's all for now folks! Feel free to review or ask me questions- I'm always open.**

 **I've also seemed to start a schedule in which I update every Friday or Saturday. It just kinda happened naturally, so we'll see if I can stick with it. Until then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**!I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT SO PLEASE READ!** **I'm going to be on temporary hiatus for about the next 2-3 weeks. I really hate to do this, but school is throwing a bunch of final projects and exams at my face all at once, and I don't have time to write weekly chapters. I'm real sorry about this, but I'm sure you understand. My last school day is June 14, but I really hope I'll be able to get back into the swing of things before then. It's just the next week or two that's going to kill me. Also I want to make a VERY CLEAR STATEMENT. I will still be active on this site if you want to PM me, I'm only going to be taking a break from posting chapters.**

 **I'm sorry too if this chapter seems rushed, I've been staying up late at night trying to get it done. I tried my best to prevent it from seeming rushed or totally disgusting. I'm also aware this particular chapter is on the shorter side- I blame the nonstop headaches I've had all week and the looming writer's block...**

 **Anyways, how are you all doing? I hope you're not too stressed out but instead pretty peachy, and getting ready to get out of school for the summer! If you're already out, let me say this- you are luckier than a 4 leaf clover.**

 **CallieSizemore601- I'm so happy you liked the fluff and love in the last chapter! I'm also glad it seemed more organized and together. And you already know you can always PM me, even during my hiatus mentioned above^. I'll happily answer any of your questions and/or take anymore feedback! (same goes for everybody else here)**

* * *

Day 4

The next morning looked promising: the sun was shining and not a cloud was in the sky. It was a perfect day for training. At least a certain blue knight thought so.

Speaking of, he was heading toward the outskirts of Cappy Town to find his adopted son. He wanted to try meditation and sword beam again- though it was a risky task, it may as well save the child's life in an intense battle. The results outweighed the consequences, and it was for his own good anyway. Still, Meta Knight couldn't shake off the worried thoughts that lingered in his head. _What if he passes out again, but this time the damage is worse? What if the sword beam saps so much energy out that it becomes fatal?_ Meta pushed these thoughts aside, but vowed to keep a very close eye on the student's progress in the process.

As he approached the little dome home, he knocked softly on the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with sunlight pouring in the room thanks to the open curtains. He moved closer to the bed, and as he drew back the covers, he found it was empty. So the child wasn't home. Where could he be? Meta Knight decided to check the town first, not noticing his pace was a tad bit quicker than usual.

* * *

There was a spot around Dreamland's grassland borders that still counted as part of Dreamland but not part of Cappy Town. Its land was made of rolling hills and beautiful flowers of all sorts. It wasn't a big habitat for animals due to the lack of trees, but it was a common place in which picnics and outdoor activities were held. Kirby was here, leisurely munching on apples he had picked from Whispy Woods. He had followed the path Meta had showed him to safely go in and go out. He even got to say hello to Whispy Woods himself!

As he sat and ate his little breakfast, he looked around at the landscape surrounding him. He watched the bees and butterflies land atop the fields of flowers, hopping from one flower to another. He gazed at the flowers themselves, admiring their pretty petals and colors. As he watched everything, he wished his mentor was with him. Picturesque scenes such as these were better when shared with others you care about, right?

Kirby would go and find his mentor, but he didn't want to leave this place. Those apples weren't going to finish themselves either. _Meta Knight's probably enjoying the morning alone, so I shouldn't disturb him. Besides, I think we're training later on! I'm ready to try that sword beam again, but I just gotta be careful this time!_

Thank Nova Kirby didn't know that Meta Knight wasn't having a relaxing morning, but was instead was a bit frantic in trying to find him! The child would've felt so guilty if he knew his mentor was looking for him…

* * *

Speak of the devil, the masked knight was walking around town asking local villagers if they'd seen Kirby. At least, that's what he told himself he was doing. In reality, he was almost sprinting across Cappy Town, going from person to person that happened to be outside. His voice was still calm, but with each "no" as an answer, his panic rose slightly. He never let it get to the best of him, but it was there, almost shouting at him to find his son.

He left Cappy Town, pondering on where the little boy could be. _Is it possible that he had gone into Whispy Woods?_ As he began to think more into this thought, his mind began to twist it with his parental worries. _What if he got lost? Or someone kidnapped him? What if he's in trouble right now and can't cry for help? What am I doing just standing around?! I got to go and find him!_ So it was settled he'd check out Whispy Woods. But before he went, he stopped a moment to settle down, and then quickly headed over.

In Whispy Woods, Meta's first idea was to search the whole forest from the air. But even that would take a considerable amount of time. He'd reached the center of the forest, and that's when an idea struck him. He turned his body around and took a breath in.

"Whispy, I need you to help me for a moment." He said.

Any outsider would've thought the old knight was crazy to call to a random tree. But this tree was different: it actually could speak and protected the whole forest when necessary. A black dot appeared on the upper bark of the tree, and it swirled around until it divided into three dots. A piece of bark extended out like a nose, and two dots went above it with an equal distance between themselves. The last dot went below the bark, as if shaping a mouth. And there he was, Whispy Woods, the leader of the whole forest.

"Sir Meta Knight, you have called me." The tree spoke with a voice similar to Kabu save for the accent.

"Yes, I ask if you have seen Kirby around these woods any time today."

"Kirby...ah, yes, he was here. He had picked some of my apples while greeting me this morning."

"Would you happen to know where he was heading?"

"I do not know."

"Well thank you anyway, Whispy. I'll be on my way to find him, then."

"Just one moment, Sir Meta Knight."

Whispy's leaves began to rustle, and off his branches fell a single apple.

"Take this with you, for your journey."

Meta Knight chuckled a bit, and took the apple to store in his cape.

"Thank you. I should cross here again today, since I plan to train with Kirby. Until then."

As if on cue, the tree leader's face began to disappear to indicate he was done speaking. So with that, a much more relieved Meta Knight walked out of the forest, and headed over to the borders of Dreamland to check for his little boy there.

* * *

Meta Knight had headed to the grassland side of the border first, since he was pretty much right there. As he was walking through, he couldn't help but gaze at the rolling countryside around him. He gazed at a huge flower field that scattered the plains for a few miles, when he happened to spot something. In the midst of the flowers, there was a small pink blob that camouflaged within them. Any other person would've easily missed it, but Meta Knight had been trained to notice even the smallest details during his time with the GSA.

He walked over to the pink baby among the flowers. The little one was sound asleep with a few cosmo petals lying on his head. Meta's eyes turned blue at the sight, and he debated whether or not to wake the child. In the end, he couldn't bring himself to do so, at least not yet. So he just sat beside him, taking in the scenery around them. He was relieved that he had found the child, and found him safe and sound.

* * *

Kirby had chased a pretty tiger butterfly into the flower bed, and spent some time giggling while watching it flutter by. He had also watched the bees collect the pollen, but made sure not to disturb them because they were busy. They were honey bees, so they couldn't sting the little child, and a few even landed on his head. As the bees began to return to their hives in the forest, Kirby began to feel sleepy. He didn't fight it- it was a _flower bed_ after all.

When he woke up, he opened his eyes to see something (or someone) dark blue in his vision. He felt a glove pat his head- it didn't take him long to figure out who was sitting next to him. He lifted his head enough to look at his mentor, and smiled. "Dad-dee" He murmured in a still sleepy tone.

Meta Knight smiled back. "Good morning, little one. Are you ready to train? Or should I say, are you feeling well enough to try again?" Kirby knew exactly what he was talking about, and found it understandable to be a bit cautious. He nodded gently but firmly. "Poyo." Was his final answer.

A moment of pause. "...Okay then. Let's head out now, while the weather's nice."

* * *

Whispy Woods didn't reappear when the two warriors walked in the forest, but he knew that they'd entered. The pink child was excited to go back and train, and he was singing happily among himself. The older knight was a bit worried but kept silent as they walked. He did feel a bit more at ease from the tunes sung by the child beside him, even if he was a little tone deaf and off pitch.

They had reached the training grounds in a fair amount of time. The weather really was perfect, and the child was full of energy from the nap he had taken. He ran onto the field, bouncing on his feet when he reached the center. Meta Knight caught up with him, yet seemed hesitant to speak. But he did eventually, and in enough time that one could miss his uncertain pause. "Kirby, let us try again to go into meditation and activate your sword beam. Sit on the floor with me, and try to save your energy a bit."

So the two sat, and Kirby gave his full attention to his mentor. Before he spoke again, Meta Knight handed him a common sword, hilt first. The child immediately accepted it, and though his paw was in a relaxed position, he held a tight grip on the handle. Playful blue eyes now turned serious, and stared only at glowing yellow ones. The overall mood between the two was sedate yet lighthearted. Meta Knight's voice was like one of a teacher's, full of guidance and patience. He spoke loud enough with perfect articulation in his words.

"Before you enter into the mental world, heed my advice. You are the controller of your whole mind and body. Do not let the energy of the sword beam overpower you, like it did last time. When you let out the beam, make sure you conserve your energy for your body. Do not let the beam sap all of your energy away- just keep your direct focus on it. Most importantly, if you feel yourself become giddy or drained, stop in your actions. I would rather you fail numerous times in attempts than have you hurt yourself again."

This speech made the child glow with determination, and he nodded with a mature smile on his face. He only waited another moment or two to see if his mentor had anything else to say to him, but it seemed as if he had made his point. His eyes were closed, possibly in the meditative trance Kirby was about to enter. The bright blue eyes slowly shut, and his reality was replaced with a mental nothingness.

* * *

Dreamy Kirby was back once more. The world around him was dark, but he wasn't scared. Objects representing stars give off faint light from a distance. One would think he was alone, but he wasn't. No, there with him was his sword. The sword itself did not have a spiritual form- it was just a mere physical object. So why have it here in his mind? It helped Kirby align his mental actions with his physical actions. In other words, Dreamy Kirby used it to control Real Kirby.

The sword was picked up but wasn't raised at first. Dreamy Kirby took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. He began to focus his energy towards his sword, keeping Meta Knight's words in mind. The tip of the blade glowed with a soft yet glimmery light which grew larger and brighter by the second. Once the whole sword was powered up and ready to go, Dreamy Kirby and the mental world started to fade away as Real Kirby focused back into reality.

* * *

Meta Knight watched his student closely from the battlefield. He did not know what was going on in the child's mind, but he could take a guess from his facial expressions. Unlike last time whereas the child's eyes looked forcefully shut and his face scrunched up from distress, he looked in an almost perfect calm state. He would frown slightly from time to time, but nothing to alarm the knight.

Blue eyes opened from meditation, but they lacked the panicked and antsy look that came the first time. Kirby jumped into the air with a new elegance that wasn't there before. Sword raised and glowing brightly, he swung it down with full control over its direction. A successful sword beam ran across the field, sweeping up dust and then finally dying out after hitting a larger rock. This beam wasn't as large as the first one, but it lasted longer distance wise. When Kirby released the full beam, he didn't crash on the ground. He did the opposite- his feet touched the earth so lightly and gracefully that Meta Knight hadn't even realized he landed.

Meta Knight's eyes never left the sword beam, as if he was mesmerized, greatly impressed, shocked, or all three together. Once the beam died away, he spun around quickly to make sure the student wasn't in the state that he had been in before. To his relief, the pink boy was standing and smiling shyly, as if he was waiting for something. "...Poyo ok?" He asked with big pleading eyes that weren't sad but hoping for approval.

The knight didn't know what to do for a minute. He wanted to acknowledge the child properly, but he didn't want anyone to see him break character. Then he realized he was safe from any and all prying eyes, in a part of the avoided forest that nobody knew existed but him and his knaves. Yes, he was safe, and free to do what he wanted. So he took a step closer towards the anxious child, and his eyes turned light blue.

He grabbed the shocked child from under his paws and raised him in the air like a loving parent would do with their toddler. It didn't take long for the child to start giggling, thus making the knight smile under his mask. "Kirby, you did it. You didn't do just okay- you went far beyond that. I'm so proud of you, my son."

This praise only made the boy happier, and he squealed in joy in between his laughter. The knight pulled the child closer, and hugged him tightly. Kirby's loud squeals turned into adorable purrs as he nuzzled into his father's mask. After the enjoyed moment was over, Meta put the boy down while his blue eyes returned back to their normal yellow hue. Then he spoke with his normal monotone voice.

"I suppose we've had our little fun, but it's time to get back to serious mode. I'm going to go into training outside of meditation but still involving your sword. We're going to work on your attack positioning first, and my goal for you is to learn how to properly hold a sword and begin developing your skills of finding weak spots in an enemy's defense. Training won't be easy, but I cannot make it easier because the enemy will not take pity and hold back."

Meta Knight wasn't kidding. The pink warrior was having a hard time holding his sword the way he was told, and it was a bigger struggle to move it around in the specific positioning. He had a hard time keeping up with his mentor, but he didn't give up. Yes he did start to get tired, but he wasn't going to disappoint Meta Knight! _Meta Knight has been kind enough to take time out to help me become a better Star Warrior, so I shouldn't act like I'm ungrateful! I need to show him that I'm trying my best and I will be able to fight demon beasts along him soon! My arms hurt a lot though...no, no, push past it! For Meta Knight!_ These thoughts were swimming around in Kirby's head. They forced him to keep his energy high, even to the point of adrenaline starting to pump throughout his body.

* * *

It was a long two hours, but Kirby persevered. Meta Knight was greatly impressed at this child's willpower and stamina. He knew he was wearing him out around the first hour, but he wanted to see if the child would give up or lose energy in his attacks. But no, he kept going and made an excellent first day's progress. His bright blue eyes had lost their usual luster, but when the two were finished, Kirby smiled tiredly. He almost passed out on the spot due to the sudden drop of action and adrenaline, but he managed to focus on his mentor's report.

"I have to say Kirby, I'm impressed. You have made great strides today, and exceeded my expectations. Your attack speed is very good, though it can be improved later on. You still have to work on keeping your position correct yet somewhat loosened at the same time. We have plenty of time to improve though, and I'm not concerned about your progress. I think it's time to call it a day. How about we celebrate over dinner, and then I'll take you back home?"

Kirby was so tired, he wasn't even sure if he could stay awake to eat! But he didn't want to be rude to turn down his father figure's offer, so he agreed. As he went to stand up, he faltered on his feet, and would've hit the ground face first if Meta Knight didn't catch him. Meta's eyes flashed between a pink and blue, and he chuckled softly. "On the other hand, I should probably just take you home now. You can always eat something tomorrow." Keeping a supporting arm around Kirby, Meta Knight led him back to the house.

* * *

Normally a walk from the training field to Kirby's house was half an hour, but this walk ended up lasting about a full hour because of Kirby's state. Even sleepy, he was still very happy and his eyes never seemed to lose all of their shine. Meta noticed this, and smiled at the child whose eyelids were drooping more and more.

The sky was dark and filled with stars by the time they reached the little dome home. The door was once again unlocked, and the two puffs wasted no time entering. Meta Knight didn't even take the extra time to prep up the sheets and whatnot before he helped his child get in bed. The moment the covers were draped over him, Kirby was out cold and nothing could wake him up. Meta Knight smiled warmly as he heard his breathing change quickly, and didn't think it was necessary to say good night since it already was one.

He shut the door of the home, leaving the child in his deserved sleep.

And another peaceful night went by all throughout Dreamland.

* * *

 **So many dividers in this chapter...ah well! PLEASE if you would, leave a review! You don't know how much they really inspire me and motivate me and help me improve as a writer. I really appreciate when you let me know what you think, and I take all critiques and questions! Don't be a stranger!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, look who's off hiatus! I'm finally back, and my final exams are OVER! I only have one more project to finish up for AP English, but I'll be done by Monday and my last day of school is Wednesday! I'm so happy this year's finally going to be over, and I can have a break. I'm going to be involved in theater until the end of July, and we're doing The Little Mermaid. I'm playing as a Mersister, so the role's not too shabby. It won't affect my writing schedule at all though, so don't worry about that.**

 **Oh boy, I feel bad that I only have one more chapter to go after this. It's like, "Hey I'm back, and- welp, that's the end. Umm...yea." Sorry eheh. I promise the ending's going to be sweet, sappy and most importantly, fluffy.**

 **CallieSizemore601- Thank you! I really enjoy writing about Meta Knight's "proud parent" moments, and I'm glad you enjoy them too. I'm back from hiatus, so throw the confetti!**

 **Kirbyfangirl- Aw, thank you much! Hey, that's alright that your school starts late. Hopefully it has air conditioning so you're not suffering- my school's like the Sahara Desert, and our uniforms don't help us either...**

* * *

Day 5

Kirby couldn't go back to sleep. The sun wasn't even up, but it made no difference to him. He didn't have a nightmare, and there were no burdening thoughts in his mind either. He groaned a bit. _It's too early to wake up. I'm sure even Meta Knight is still in bed!_ He knew the older knight was an early riser, whether it was formed from habit or wanting to watch sunrises was unknown. After tossing and turning for another minute, he gave up and walked outside.

It was still dark out, but there weren't any stars in the sky. Kirby floated to the top of the little dome home. He let out a puff of air and landed softly. And he just sat and stared out in the darkness, which seemed to have a certain serenity. Soon enough, a small tint of red started peeking from the bottom of the sky, almost like it was hidden in the ground the whole time. This new light was already radiating brightly, which told Kirby this sunrise was going to be ultimately breathtaking.

The dark sky was beginning to lose its opacity, and more red-orange peeped from under. The sun hadn't quite made its appearance yet, and Kirby was waiting eagerly to see it: this was his first sunrise he was seeing. Or should he say, the first one he'd actually stayed awake for. All was quiet around him. But it wasn't to stay it that way.

"Kirby?" A voice called softly from behind. It wasn't very loud, but it disrupted the silence. The child jumped and let out a sharp gasp before he quickly spun around with his guard up. It didn't stay up though, and his stance loosened as he squealed in excitement, "Kni kni!"

The knight smiled under his mask, and chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry for startling you. What are you doing up so early? Did you have a nightmare?" He felt relieved when the boy shook his head no.

"Well, do you mind if I watch the sunrise with you?" He inquired. Without hesitation, Kirby nodded his head frantically and quickly scooted over the roof for his mentor to sit next to him. The two didn't speak, but there was a content silence between them that urged them not to break it.

A red orange circle had been rising from the bottom of the sky, and finally the whole circumference was low in the sky. By then, the darkness was gone, and a new light washed over the land and the two were gazing at it. The sky wasn't a shade of blue anymore, but instead a mixture of red, orange, yellow and a hint of pink. The clouds were a sheer white, and almost looked like cotton balls that had been pulled apart. The sky looked like a canvas no artist was worthy of stepping up to. It was absolutely awe striking.

Meta Knight got a glimpse of the boy's reaction to it all. Kirby's eyes were wide at the sight, and his smile was almost as bright as the morning sun itself. The knight's eyes turned a blue than seemed to compliment the pinker shades in the sky. "It's nice, isn't it?" The question was assumed to be at the child, who immediately turned his way when he heard him speak. But Kirby then realized that his mentor was speaking in the distance to no one in particular. Meta didn't speak again after that, and it was a while before his blue eyes faded back to yellow.

They stayed silent until the sun reached its place in the now light blue sky. Meta Knight stood up and stretched, Kirby staring at him. One glance from the older had the younger up at his side quickly. And finally Meta broke the silence between the two. "Alright little one, that was nice, but it's time to move on with our day. Let's go pick fruit around Whispy Woods for breakfast, and then have a training session. Does that sound like a plan?" Of course the pink child was smiling happily, and poyo-ed just as happily in agreement. He floated back down quickly and safely, and Meta lept since he figured it was only a few yards high. They then headed to the woods at a casual pace.

* * *

While Whispy Woods himself was known for his perfect apples, other trees grew multiple types of fruits, such as oranges and pears. Kirby's favorite fruit was the carambola, mainly because of its star shape and its almost apple-like taste. Meta Knight preferred the pomegranates, especially when they were sharp like cranberries. Normally, you could just pick the fruits off of the trees in the woods, but the townsfolk believed it was courtesy to ask the trees for their consent. The trees in return told the people when the fruit was ready for harvest. Meta and Kirby followed this rule, and spent the morning talking to the trees and asking them for their fruit. Some of them denied their requests, since their fruits hadn't ripened, but most of them said to help themselves. The conversations were actually diverse after the greetings. Each tree had something different to say, and Meta Knight enjoyed speaking to them all. Kirby couldn't quite join in just yet, but the trees were happy to see him nonetheless.

Breakfast was interesting. All of the trees loved when their fruit was picked, and the two puffs made sure to show their appreciation and enjoyment. They never even had to fake compliments or smiles: everything was super delicious! Kirby and Meta finished up, said their goodbyes and final thank yous, and turned towards the hidden field.

The mid morning sun was heating up the land, but the humid was low and cool breezes blew at a fine pace, which the knight was grateful for. Kirby was ready for his second day of training, and waited for his mentor to give the agenda. "For today's session, I want to work on finding weak spots in the enemy's defense. You already began your training with this from yesterday, but you could use some improvement. This skill is crucial to master if you want to defeat your enemy. We'll start off with the sword ability, but I'd like to try this exercise with another copy ability too. Whichever one is chosen doesn't matter- the intention is for you to develop your skill to adapt with what you're given. If you're ready, let us begin."

The vigor from yesterday hadn't dropped in the slightest, and Kirby was focused on his mentor. At first, he struggled to keep up with the blue knight's speed and had his sword knocked out of his hands multiple times. He even became a little discouraged. So after a half hour of failure, Meta called for a break.

Kirby sat on the ground, and let out a sigh. He wasn't going to give up, but a lack of success could put anyone down. Meta Knight intervened, hoping he could help lift this child's spirits. He sat down next to his student, and made sure both of their eyes made contact. "Don't beat yourself up so hard, little one. Every soldier struggles with this exercise in particular. It's not easy, and I didn't expect you to get it on the first shot. I will tell you this, though- you're not doing as badly as you think. You keep on going, as if nothing's going to stop you. I know you can do this, little one. You're an exceptional Star Warrior." He paused for a moment, and then continued, "Whenever you're ready, we can begin again." His eyes and tone softened during the last statement. He patted the pink one's shoulder, and got up.

Kirby wanted to sit down on the floor for a long time. He wanted to really let his mentor's words sink into his head, because they were truly inspiring. But he knew he couldn't stay down now: he had to get up, and never go back down again. So without any second thought, the child was standing upright, and had straightened his green hat. He then picked up his fallen sword, a determined look spread on his face. He was ready to go.

* * *

Another half hour passed, and the child was still struggling. But this time, he wasn't getting discouraged. He focused into his mentor's words during their movement, and put them into action. Slowly but surely, he was finally improving. He had got one hit. And another. The blunt wooden sword had hit Meta Knight a few times, impressing him and giving the student a confidence boost. After about an hour or two, Meta called off the session for the day.

Kirby didn't know how to drop his ability, so he ignored his hat while he waited to hear from the blue knight. The first thing he did was nod. "You did a fine job in training today, Kirby. We both know you've improved in your attack skills, and that's something to be proud of. I know we didn't get to using different copy abilities today, but this needed to be learned first. The next thing we'll work on is your defense, blocking attacks against you and such. We can always practice with copy abilities while you're working on your main exercises. But don't worry about any of that now. Why don't you finish up those extra apples we got from Whispy Woods? You deserve it."

The child beamed with a smile that could melt ice. He wasted no time darting off to the basket full of apples in the corner of the field. His hat bobbed all over the place, and it was starting to get a bit annoying. He made it to the basket, but before he feasted on the red fruits, he tried to think of a way to drop his ability. _Maybe if I take off the hat, it'll go away?_ He removed his hat, but he still felt the ability's powers flow through him. _Hm, maybe I could wish it away?_ It sounded silly, but anything was worth a shot. So he wished to drop it, and sure enough, a bright green flash sparked off of him, and the Sword ability was gone. The hat had vanished in thin air, as well as the sword.

Kirby's eyes were wide. _Wow, I didn't know I could even do that! Now it's time for apples!_ And all attention was towards the basket, which was empty in a matter of minutes. Meta Knight saw the sight of this all, and chuckled. He then walked over to the satisfied child, whose smile wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "Are you ready to head out of here, little one?" The boy nodded and started to get up when suddenly, a boom echoed from the distance. Then another followed, and another: something heavy was walking around the woods.

Meta Knight tensed, and cued his student to stay still and silent. The two waited, one in an attack stance, and one looking up in confusion. Meta listened carefully to the rhythmic rumbles that vibrated throughout the ground: this creature was heading in their direction!

In a barely audible voice, he whispered to the still perplexed other, "Kirby, we have to move to the other side of the field. Hurry!" He wasn't panicked, so neither was the child, but the two ran quickly and not a moment too soon. The leaves of nearby bushes rustled, and the creature making all the commotion showed itself.

It looked like a big insect of some sort. Its feet were huge and covered in metal shoes similar to Meta Knight's, only silver. It had pinchers on either sides of its mouth, and they were razor sharp. In its hands held two weapons: one looked like a spiked club, and the other was a blade similar to its pinchers. Its appearance was barbaric, and terrifying to poor little Kirby. Meta Knight had seen this one before. Its name was Bugzzy, and it was a demonbeast.

* * *

Bugzzy seemed to look at Kirby first. The child was intimidated by the beast's glare, and was prompted to start shaking in fear. He knew he was a Star Warrior, but he couldn't help it. He dared not to make a sound, but Meta Knight knew how scared his student was. The teacher stepped directly in front of him, and took a step closer from protective instincts. He wielded Galaxia, his beloved sword, and held it in a position that showed he was ready to fight. Bugzzy had shifted his focus on the blue knight. When he saw Galaxia crackle with energy and the knight's stance, he crossed his two weapons over each other, creating a loud metal clang. And the two swordsmen stepped forward, with the demonbeast initiating a battle cry.

Sword swung at sword, and another ring was heard throughout the battlefield. Then, the two looked as if they were dancing across the grounds. Kirby watched in a mixture of fear and awe how his mentor moved so swiftly and how each of his dodges were so graceful. The beast was throwing forward both of his weapons simultaneously, but the knight was not thrown off by the slightest. As if it were a game, the two fenced around for a while until Meta Knight finally landed the first hit. The arm that held the club was slashed, and Bugzzy cried out in pain. It did not seem to stop him though, and neither did the next swipe parallel to the first.

Meta Knight kept at it, though he was hit a few times and started bleeding around his hands and body unprotected by the mask. Then, a mistake was made. Meta locked Galaxia with Bugzzy's blade, but he failed to notice the surprise attack from the club. One swipe was all it took to send the knight flying to one end of the battlefield and Galaxia to the other. Kirby quickly ran over to his mentor's side, and noticed that he was losing his consciousness. Before the child had time to think of a plan, he heard a loud roar boom out of the demonbeast. Kirby knew Meta was in trouble when the creature began to walk towards them. _I have to put my training to the test. For my mentor!_

Kirby had suddenly remembered that he didn't have the sword ability anymore. But then he saw it: Galaxia thrust in the ground, light still radiating from it. _I know that's Meta Knight's sword, but what other choice do I have? I'll give it back when I'm done._ The child wasted no more time darting in the direction of the sacred blade, oblivious to his teacher's horrified expression.

* * *

Meta Knight was sent hurling towards the end of the battlefield. Before he hit the ground, he had hit the canyon wall and then fell. He was winded during his "flight", but he almost lost consciousness after crashing against the canyon. His vision was bombarded with black spots, but he refused to pass out. He saw a flurry of pink running in his direction, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. He didn't know what was going on for a moment, as he was focusing only on regaining full consciousness. His vision finally cleared up, and he could feel his body again, only to lose it again when he caught a glimpse of his student. The child was running towards his sword. _Just like Garlude in the cave._

"KIRBY! STOP!" He shouted with strength he didn't even know he had. His eyes were a dark bluish-gray color, indicating he was seriously worried. He knew he couldn't be able to stop the boy in time, and his shouts were lost to the wind. Even Bugzzy stopped, curious to see what this child was going to do. It wondered if the puff was actually going to put up a fight.

* * *

Kirby reached the brilliant Galaxia. He faintly heard his mentor calling to him, but he didn't look back. He couldn't look back. He felt as if the sword was calling him somehow. The light was pulling him closer, the center jewel taking over his vision. It was luring him over, but it did not feel evil. Slowly, the child walked closer to it, and just when he was about to grab it, a roar filled the air along with a constant rumbling from heavy feet. He wasted no more time, and quickly drew Galaxia from the ground. It sparked with electricity, and its light shone brighter than ever. He then inhaled it, gaining the sword ability once again. However, the sacred blade added more power to his ability, and he felt almost as strong as Meta Knight himself.

The timing was excellent, as Kirby was able to fend off his opponent's attacks in the nick of time. The two then fought, swords clashing and metallic sounds interrupting the peace. Kirby put his new skills to the test, and he soon was gaining advantage on the demonbeast. His attacks were great for his first fight, and his defense wasn't shabby either: he only received a few minor cuts and bruises. However, all this fighting at once was still new, and his vigor was quickly running out. After Bugzzy was pushed back, the Star Warrior sat on the floor, eyes drooping. Galaxia never dropped from his paws, but soon enough Kirby was sound asleep.

Meta Knight's eyes had shone orange, and even the beast was thrown off guard for a moment. It quickly regained his composure, and then ran towards the pink child to make its finishing move. Little did it know that _it_ was the one that would be finished.

Kirby had gone into meditation. He had refocused his energy, and gained more too. It didn't take him as long to do all of this, and he woke up just before Bugzzy could slice him in half. He jumped up, Galaxia high in the air and a ball of light forming at its tip. He swung the sword down, and his biggest Sword Beam yet charged right through Bugzzy's skull. The demonbeast's eyes went wide, and he exploded shortly after.

Kirby landed on the ground lightly, almost gracefully. He dropped his ability, and Galaxia was returned in his paws. He turned around to face his mentor, but his mentor was already running towards him. When he caught up, Kirby smiled and let out a "Poyo!" as a greeting. Meta Knight seemed concerned, but he was overall unreadable. "Are you alright, little one?" He checked the cuts on the child's head and face, and breathed out in relief seeing that nothing was too serious. Meta took a step back once he was done, and that's when the boy lifted his paws.

"Poyo poy kni kni." He said with a smile. He was returning Galaxia, the sword that could only be used by specific Star Warriors. Meta Knight's eyes had turned slightly orange: he didn't realize he wasn't the only one whom Galaxia trusted. No, Kirby could use it too, and that would make him the heir to the sword.

He took Galaxia back, and sheathed it in its scabbard. He then placed a hand on his student's shoulder, and spoke in a voice like one of a proud parent. "You did a very excellent job in defeating that creature. I apologize I couldn't at least be at your side during the battle, but you have my gratitude to take up Galaxia and fight." He paused, and thought about telling Kirby about the blade. In the end, he decided the information wasn't too important at the moment, and he'd tell him later.

He then continued, "That thing you defeated, they are called 'demonbeasts.' They work for Nightmare, so they're against us Star Warriors. They may underestimate you, but you will have to prove them otherwise, just like today. The hope is that one day, we will defeat Nightmare, and never see him or his demonbeasts ever again."

Kirby took in all of this information, and made sure to pay attention to every word that his mentor spoke. He was happy that he gained his mentor's approval, and also relieved that he wasn't mad at him for using Galaxia.

Meta Knight was finished speaking of solemn topics. The sun wasn't setting just yet, but it threatened to do so very soon. "I think it's time we start to head home. I'll see if Sword and Blade made dinner, and if they didn't, I will." An eager, "Poyo!" came from Kirby, and the boy grabbed the empty fruit basket before taking his mentor's hand. He was having a little bit of a hard time balancing the basket with one paw, and Meta's eyes flashed pink. "Why don't you let me carry that for you?" He asked, receiving a nod for an answer. And so the two left for the apartment with paw in paw and pride beaming off both of them.

* * *

The apartment was pretty silent, without the television droning on or much conversation spoken. Meta Knight wondered if the two esquires had gotten in another argument, but knew he was wrong when he saw them eating together.

Sword got up from his chair, and saluted his lord. "May I ask why you're home later than usual, sir?" He inquired. Meta nodded. "Kirby had training today, but we encountered a demonbeast just before we were about to head here. The beast was a Bugzzy, and Kirby defeated it."

Blade grinned and said to the little boy, "Hey, you won against your first demonbeast? That's awesome! Gimme five!" Blade high fived Kirby, making the latter laugh. Meta Knight smiled under his mask, and continued, "Yes, so that's why we were late. I wanted to ask you if you had-"

Suddenly, he was cut off by a loud growl from the child's stomach. Kirby's face went as red as his cheek marks and the two esquires cracked up, Blade almost falling out of his chair. Sword finally regained his breath, and talked between laughter, "Say no more, sir. I had made enough food to feed you and Kirby. You're more than welcome to help yourselves, if you don't mind Mexican platters like fajitas and quesadillas."

Kirby wasn't familiar with these new foods, but was happy to try them regardless. Meta on the other hand could live on this type of cuisine. He had a thing for spicy foods, so when the esquires left the room, half of the hot sauce bottle was empty. The two puffs ate in silence, save for the occasional squeal from the one in the high chair, and stupid little small talk here and there.

When Kirby was finished, he desperately needed a bath. His cuts from his earlier battle had dry blood on the edges and now taco sauce and nacho cheese covered his face. Meta Knight didn't chuckle, but his eyes were a bright pink. He had finished up too, and now lifted the child out of the high chair. Kirby wanted to go in the living room and watch the television with Sword and Blade, but Meta called him out before he even moved one foot.

"Halt. Don't go anywhere, I have to clean you up first. Just wait a minute, so I can at least put the dishes in the sink." So he did just that, while Kirby waited patiently. He tossed the plates in almost hastily, and then turned to the messy boy. He was afraid that he'd track taco sauce all over the floor in the living room, and that would be a nightmare to clean up. So instead, Meta Knight grabbed Kirby's paws and lifted him up off the floor.

Kirby was thrown off guard when his mentor held him in his arms. He felt bad because he was messy and was most likely getting his mentor messy as well. But he didn't seem to notice, and proceeded to carry Kirby out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Sword and Blade caught sight of them, but didn't really pay much attention.

The pink puff was placed in the tub without a second to lose, and the water was turned on quickly too. Meta Knight went right to work scrubbing the child, who squirmed around and giggled continuously, as the washcloth was tickling him. Luckily, taco sauce isn't hard to wash off, and bathtime didn't take long. Once Kirby was that bright bubblegum pink he always is, Meta lifted him out of the tub and looked over his cuts on his body now that the blood was wiped off. Only two of them seemed to need attention, so now the child had band-aids on his right paw and just above his left eye.

Now that all the fun was over, Kirby was worn out. He yawned, and sleepily rubbed his eyes. Meta's eyes softened along with his tone. "I think it's time for bed, little one. You've had a long day, and you should go to sleep now." Without anymore words, the child held his father's hand and let him guide him out of the bathroom and into the guest bedroom.

The two entered the bedroom, and Kirby got comfortable in the bed quickly. "Nign...dad-dee…" Was the last thing he mumbled with a smile before he dozed off. Meta Knight's eyes went blue as he stroked the sleeping child's head. "Goodnight, son. You did a great job today." He cooed, and soon left the room to avoid disturbing him.

* * *

Meta's night wasn't finished just yet- he still had to clean the dishes in the kitchen. But when he went in, all of the dishes were cleaned and put away! Blade walked to the doorway and rested against the door frame. He chuckled, "Surprised? Sword and I put everything away, since we knew that you were busy with Kirby. No need to thank us: just let us off the hook for training tomorrow?"

It was Meta Knight's turn to chuckle. "Well I _was_ going to tell you to take the day off tomorrow, but maybe I should change my mind?" A horrified Blade only shook his head no, and that expression alone was enough for end Meta's teasing. "Alright, well how about you just patrol the town and I'll take the borders? No practice tomorrow." The knave breathed out in relief. "Oh, thank you sir! I'll go tell Sword." Before he left, Meta Knight called out to him, "Blade?" He halted, and heard his lord speak again, "Thank you, for your help. I appreciate it." A goofy grin came from the other, and he left the room.

For the remainder of the night, Meta Knight finished up the chapter of the book he was reading from earlier. He turned out the lights, and there was nothing in the room but darkness, himself, and his thoughts. _I can't believe it's already been a week. Fumu will be home tomorrow, and I won't be looking after Kirby anymore. I did it. To think that I assumed this week would take forever to pass, and now it's already here. I'm going to miss the little guy by my side, but I should plan a schedule for his training. I can't believe how much we bonded in these 5 days… Well, I better get some rest for their return. I only hope they're having a good time, and pray Fumu doesn't freak out when she hears of Kirby's battle._

Yellow eyes dimmed, and the last one awake was out in a matter of minutes.

* * *

 **I hope this was alright, since I hit a small pang of writer's block in the beginning. Shoutout to CallieSizemore601 for helping me pull the chapter together: thank you again! Go ahead and review this story, and know I'm a person that can take criticism. You're also more than welcome to PM me, if you'd like to ask a specific question regarding this story or not. Until then!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And we finally have the final chapter! Who's excited?! I sure am!**

 **I'm sorry it took me longer than usual to complete, I was suddenly bombarded with a bunch of requests I took up on my new dA account. When I did find time to work on it, I lost all the motivation, and that just made me push it back. But I FINALLY sat myself down, and told myself I had to complete this by the end of the day, so here we are now!**

 **I have a new story underway, so I won't be inactive here for very long. Feel free to review this story or do whatever you please always!**

 **And for a last note, I'd like to thank everybody who have supported me, reviewed this, followed and favored this. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, and I sincerely love you all. I've met such amazing people here, and I've felt so welcomed in the overall. So once again, THANK YOU and ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER! (Also, yes, I know a week is 7 days, but I couldn't write another day.)**

 **CallieSizemore601- Eh, what can I say? I like to step outside of the cliche, and I figured I'd twist it up a bit with Bugzzy. Thank you for the compliment, and don't worry! I'll be back before you know it.^^**

 **Storystosee-Of course! Sunsets are one of my favorite things, along with fluffy father-son moments, and the two just happen to go together like waffles and ice cream.~**

* * *

Day 6

Normally between the two puffs, Kirby's the one to prod at his mentor, but today was different.

The sun had just reached its place in the sky, but a pink baby was still sleeping. He was having a nice dream, and was snug in his blanket. He looked so peaceful, and Meta Knight felt bad that he had to wake him up. He opened the curtains first, hoping the bright sunlight would do the job for him. But the child did not stir. Sighing, the knight walked over to the bed, and gently nudged him.

"It's time to get up, little one. Come on, wake up."

Blue eyes slowly opened, at least halfway. They tried to focus on the yellow ones behind the mask.

"...Poyo?" Kirby asked in a groggy tone. It was clear he wasn't aware of what was going on today, but he wasn't particularly happy to be pulled out of the dream he was having. It pictured him playing with his animal friends from the woods.

Meta Knight smiled empathetically. "I'm sorry I had to wake you up, but do you remember what today is?"

The child thought. _Was it someone's birthday? ...No. Is it a holiday? ...No. An anniversary? ...No, I don't think so. Was there training today? Well maybe, but Meta Knight wouldn't wake me up for that. Hmm...I can't think of anything else. What could it be?_ A head shake answer was given, and sleepy eyes turned into curious ones.

"Well, you know that it's been a week since Fumu left with her family on vacation."

Kirby frowned. _Yes, I know that, Meta Knight. But what does that have to do with any_ -. His train of thought halted, and the look on his face was priceless. _Oh! Fumu's coming home today! Forget that dream: this is so much more important!_

All at once, all the sleepiness left the child, and he was bouncing up and down with a big fat smile plastered on his face. "Fumu! Fumu, poyo!" He kept exclaiming, to which his mentor nodded.

"Yes, Fumu is returning today. However, it's still a bit early, and it'll be about an hour or two until the ship lands. Until then, how about we get breakfast from Kawasaki's? He had been asking to get people's opinions on his new breakfast menu."

The pink puff looked torn. _I want to be here when Fumu gets back, but breakfast… Kawasaki's sounds amazing right now though…_ Before he could think anymore, a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Don't worry about Fumu. We won't be that long; in fact, we'll be back with time to spare."

His decision was sealed right then and there. "Poyo." Kirby nodded, now excited to try his favorite chef's new menu. No more words had to be spoken as the child grabbed his mentor's hand and the two headed to the local restaurant.

* * *

Chef Kawasaki was sitting around his restaurant, polishing his pan that was already sparkling from a lack of use. He sighed, and wondered if he'd ever earn a better reputation around town. He knew the classes he took helped him in his field, but it was going to take more than a certificate to get the villagers to trust him. No, he's never poisoned anyone, or made them sick with severe stomachaches, but his name was blackened with thoughts of tasteless and awful food. Even with his dubbed notoriety, Kawasaki still looked at the positive side of life, and never brought himself to hate any of his fellow villagers. It made him a good person, and one whom others enjoyed talking to. His smile was wide and contagious, and most of his customers only ordered his food out of courtesy. One could compare him to Kirby, save for his occasional greediness.

Speaking of, the pink puff and his mentor had reached the restaurant, and were greeted by the orange chef. "Hiya guys! Are you here to try out things from the breakfast menu?" He asked while straightening his chef hat. When Meta nodded, it looked like the man would do 10 backflips if he could. "Wonderful! Take a seat anywhere you'd like, I'll go grab the menus from the back." And with that statement, he was off, darting to the kitchen quickly.

Meta Knight chose a nearby table away from the windows and in a corner. He wouldn't have cared if people saw him eating here, but he prefered the lack of attention. Kirby was of course happy with the table, but then again, you could put him on the roof in the middle of a rainstorm and he'd be perfectly fine, as long as he got his food. Meta wanted to start a conversation, but didn't know what to say, knowing his little friend could only babble. So he went with the cliche opening.

"Did you sleep well, little one?" He almost regretted saying "little one" because he knew Kawasaki would be back in light speed time, and he did _not_ need the chef hearing that and adding a comment like, "Aw, that's a cute name to call Kirby, sir!"

"Poyo!" The child answered, smiling widely. He had had nothing but fluffy dreams the night before, and they had only stopped when he was woken up this morning. He kept staring at his mentor, as if waiting for another question or statement. But there were none, and it got a bit awkward for a moment.

Thankfully, the happy-go-lucky chef ran back in, looking all over the place and trying to catch his breath. He laughed nervously, "Sorry about the wait folks! I lost my order slips, and then the menus went missing, and then I couldn't find my only pen...but now I'm just rambling haha. Okay, here's the menus for breakfast." He passed out the slips of paper to the puffs, and then continued, "Can I get you something to drink while you decide?"

Well this was a small problem for the child. He knew what he wanted- _saying_ it was the hard part. Now, yes, he could talk a little bit, but he felt shy about it. To say something that nobody understands: it would make things more awkward, and make him feel ashamed to attempt speaking. He couldn't find what he wanted on the menu either because he didn't learn how to read just yet. _How do I do this?_ He thought.

So Kirby looked up at his mentor with helpless eyes. Meta looked right back into them for a second, before he looked at Kawasaki. It was obvious that the chef was oblivious to the problem at hand. The knight spoke up. "Actually, if you wouldn't mind, would you give us a few minutes? We'll order our drinks with our meals." Kawasaki looked a bit surprised, but still smiled nonetheless. "Of course! I'll be in the kitchen, but I'll come around to take your orders in a few." And with that, he had gone to prepare ingredients and whatnot in the back.

Meta Knight focused on the child, and mused on the conflict at hand. Then an idea hit him. "Kirby, why don't you try saying what you'd like to me? I know that you can say more than 'poyo', and you don't have to feel nervous around me. Can you at least attempt telling me what you want to drink?"

The child was a bit hesitant from fear and thought of how to pronounce his words. But he did try speaking. "...Chak wit milw sake." He babbled slowly, trying to make his syllables as clear as possible.

It didn't take long for Meta Knight to process his words. "...You'd like a chocolate milkshake?" A beaming Kirby nodded. "Poyo!" He responded, and it almost came out like a cheer. His mentor was able to understand him! Meta returned the smile. "Alright then. Now let me read you the menu…"

The next few minutes were spent with the knight reading out loud, and the child listening closely, mouth watering with every word spoken. He would decide on what he wanted, but then Meta would say another dish out loud, and he'd change his mind. He didn't know what to order! Everything sounded so delicious, and he just wanted to try everything, but he knew he couldn't.

When Meta finished reading the menu, Kirby gave him another look of helpless eyes. They seemed to ask the question, "Can you help me decide? We both know 'picky' is not in my dictionary, so can you just pick out something for me?"

* * *

Meta Knight finally finished reading the menu, and now looked up to meet the child's eyes. The indecisiveness couldn't be any more present in them, and this prompted him to chuckle a bit. "Can't make up your mind? I'm guessing you'd like me to choose something." A relieved head nod came from the boy, and his father continued.

"I know this may sound simple, but why don't you go with an order of short stack pancakes? It's a good place to start on this menu, and you can get strawberries on the side, along with whipped cream on top." Kirby squealed in delight- his mentor knew him so well!

"Okay then, I'll make sure to order that for you." He said, and the two then waited for the chef to come back. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long, as he walked in hurriedly, his eyes wide.

"Did you take a look out the window?" He asked the two. Meta gave him a strange look. "No, why?"

"There's something flying in the sky! Maybe it's a UFO or something?"

It was the knight's turn to look shocked. He rushed to a window, and realized the chef wasn't just pulling his leg. There really was something in the sky, and it looked like it was heading for Castle DDD…

Then it hit him full force- That was Fumu's ship, and it was going to land shortly. _And he and Kirby were still at the restaurant._ He would've darted right then and there if it wasn't for poor Kawasaki's very confused look. It didn't help either that Kirby looked just as lost. He gave a quick explanation to the chef.

"That's not a UFO, but the Ebrum's ship from Ripple Star. They're arriving earlier than I expected, and we have to go to welcome them home. I'm sorry we have to leave, but I promise we'll be back, along with the Ebrums." Kawasaki was understanding, and nodded without adding a comment. Meta then faced the now alert child. "Let's go Kirby. We can still make it."

The pink puff jumped out of his seat, and ran out the door to catch up with his mentor. The two dashed towards the castle as if their lives depended on it. But since they were puffballs, they never got winded, so all of their attention was focused on getting to their destination. They didn't even notice the few glances they received from some of the villagers.

* * *

The two made it back in record time. The ship was beginning to prepare its landing in the garden, but Meta Knight suddenly remembered something. He faced the boy, "Kirby, the gifts are still in the bedroom." A puzzled look turned into one that read, "oh SHOOT!" But before he could panic, the knight went on. "Go up to the apartment and grab them. I'll stay here and greet them all, and explain to them our situation at Kawasaki's. I promise we won't leave without you though." A quick head pat was given. "There's no time to waste, little one. Hurry!" And with that, Kirby bolted into the castle to grab the gifts.

As Kirby disappeared into the depths of the castle, Meta Knight faced the direction of the ship. It took its time landing, and thus hit the ground without any trouble. The door opened, and a ramp extended a few feet in front of the waiting knight. The pilot was the first one out, and he helped the children exit next. As much as she wanted to run out, Fumu made careful steps out of the ship so she didn't trip and fall. She immediately smiled when she saw a certain puff waiting for her.

"Sir Meta Knight!" She called, receiving a wave from said knight. Her brother Bun caught up with the two, and casually crossed his arms behind his head. He said a quick "hey" out of courtesy, to which Meta nodded. Fumu then asked him, "You wouldn't happen to know where Kirby is, do you?"

"He had to grab something from inside the castle. He should be back soon."

Fumu looked a bit disappointed, but her face was a little hard to read. "Oh, okay."

Meta Knight then changed topics. "We were going to have breakfast at Kawasaki's, and we wanted to see if you would care to join us."

"Sounds good to me! Let me go ask my parents real quick. Come on, Bun!"

The kids hurried to their parents, who seemed to have jet lag (ship lag?) and _many_ suitcases to take back. Meta Knight didn't hear their conversation, but it was short anyway, and the two returned to him.

Fumu spoke for the both of them. "Mom and dad said they'll pass, because they still have to put away the suitcases, not to mention they're feeling a bit tired too. But they said Bun and me could go if we wanted, and we said yes."

"Sounds good to me." Meta answered, "We just have to wait for Kirby before we head out."

Bun groaned. "How long is he gonna take? I'm starving!" He didn't complain anymore after his sister nudged him on the shoulder.

The pink puff arrived back as if on cue, startling the group with a loud, "Poyo!" Fumu smiled wide at the sight of him. "Hey Kirby! How are you doing?" He gave a very big and adorable smile as an answer. He really wanted to give her and Bun a hug, but his paws were full at the moment.

Bun didn't even notice the gifts in Kirby's paws. "Okay, Kirby's here. Can we all get going now?" Meta Knight's eyes flashed pink for a quick second. "Sure. Let's head out." With no more hesitance, the four left for the restaurant.

* * *

Chef Kawasaki was sitting around, waiting for his customers to return like a loyal puppy. When the doorbell rang and in walked the group, he was thrilled. "Welcome back! And I see you've brought the kids like you said. Welcome home, Fumu and Bun!"

As the now four sat at the already half set table, Fumu spoke up. "Thank you, Kawasaki." Bun looked a tad confused. "Uh, how long have you been serving breakfast? I don't remember hearing you advertise about waffles."

Kawasaki's face read, "Are you really kidding me?!" It wasn't an angry emotion, just a "defeated slap to the face" kind of emotion. He even lost his famous smile- it faded, but he quickly laughed it off. "Oh, yea...I've had fliers all over the town for at least a month...but enough about that! What can I get you all to drink?"

They all ordered their drinks, which were a variety of juices, coffee, and of course, a chocolate milkshake. The children didn't need much time to decide, and Kawasaki took all of their orders quickly. Conversation then took over the table, with Fumu beginning.

"So, Sir Meta Knight, how did your week with Kirby go? I hope he behaved himself."

"Everything went well, and Kirby even began his Star Warrior training. He encountered his first demonbeast, but he successfully defeated it."

Both of the children's eyes went wide at the second statement. Bun was especially impressed. "Wow, Kirby got to fight a bad guy?! That sounds so epic! We didn't have any kind of action-packed adventures like that on Ripple Star."

"Well, what did you do instead for the whole week?"

Fumu decided to jump in. "We got to see the whole of the country we were in, and it was breathtaking! Mom and dad were busy with Queen Ripple, so her assistant named Ribbon accompanied us. She was really nice, and not a bad tour guide!"

"Yea!" Bun agreed. "There was this one time when…"

And the children were off, telling the two puffs about their vacation. They didn't encounter any enemies, but instead, they made many new friends, and did so many exciting activities. With every story that they took turns telling, Kirby's eyes went wider. The child was clearly in awe at everything they said, even if they talked about activities that they could do everyday in Dreamland.

Their storytelling took up the whole waiting period, and even lasted through breakfast. Their tales were so interesting, they not only amazed the boy, but the knight and the chef, who had sat down and listened in. Meta already knew what Ripple Star looked like, but he enjoyed hearing the children, as they made it seem like a completely different place than what he had seen.

The stories finally came to an end as the group was finishing up their meals. Kawasaki got up, and looked at the children. "Wow guys, you really had some amazing adventures! I'm just gonna clear your table a bit, and then I'll grab the check, alright?" He grabbed as many dishes as he could at once, and headed to the back with them.

As he was clearing the table, Meta Knight took the presents sitting between him and Kirby and quietly and secretly stored them in his dimensional cape. He wanted the presents to be opened in a more quiet area. Normally he'd just take them to the castle, but it was hectic at the moment from all the unpacking.

Only Kirby noticed the knight store away the gifts in his cape. The child looked at his mentor with eyes that were looking for an answer. But his mentor did not speak, and only looked back at him with reassuring yet never changing eyes. So Kirby did not say anything, and decided to trust in whatever his mentor had planned.

Kawasaki presented the bill to the group, and Meta Knight paid for everyone. Fumu insisted she and her brother help pay, but she was turned down. "You just got back from vacation, and this is my treat" was his excuse. They all got up from the table and began to leave, and were waved away by Kawasaki. "Bye guys! Thanks again for stopping over!"

Once they were all outside, they headed out towards the beach, as it was quiet there and Kine had asked Meta Knight if he could see Fumu again when she was back home. The sun was shining brightly, and made the water's surface sparkle. The sand was warm, but not too hot to scorch their feet. The two younger boys ran off to play around the water, and Fumu noticed a blue fish waiting around in the ocean. He noticed the blonde haired girl, and cried out, "Fumu! It's been so long!"

Fumu couldn't help but smile as she walked closer to the fish. "It's nice to see you again, Kine." They got into a conversation quickly, laughing here and there. Kine's always had a crush on the girl, and even though she didn't feel the same way, they still became good friends.

Meta Knight observed the whole scene. He didn't mind being alone, and enjoyed to be away from the action for the moment being. After a few minutes or so, he saw Kine getting ready to go back in the ocean depths, and Fumu reaching out to give her fishy friend a hug. When he disappeared into the waves, she walked towards the knight. She now accompanied him in watching the boys, who were now searching for sand crabs. A moment of silence passed between the two, until finally Fumu broke it. She smiled as she faced Meta. "Thank you again for looking after Kirby. I know it was pretty much all last minute planned, but I'm really grateful you did this anyway."

He nodded, and even gave her a small smile back behind his mask. "It really was no problem. We got stuff done, and Kirby enjoyed himself." He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but he enjoyed the child's presence, and would be happy to watch him any day. The child brought sunshine into his life, and he could not express how thankful he was to have that again.

Speaking of, said puff and Bun came running back to Meta and Fumu, unsuccessful in trying to find sand crabs, yet successful of becoming walking pillars of sand. The older sister sighed at the sight of her little brother, and pulled him off to the side. "Look at you, all sandy like that! You are definitely not going back to the castle like that- let's go clean you off with a little bit of water." And the two walked back to the ocean to wash off all the mud caught in Bun's hair.

Kirby wasn't very muddy, but he picked up enough sand for Meta Knight to motion him over. A few quick brushes with his gloves did the trick, and the child was good to go. When Meta was finished, he pulled the presents out of his cape and handed them to Kirby. "Okay little one, when they come back here, hand them these." The child nodded with a smile that could outshine the sun.

The children came back, both still a bit wet but cleaner. Fumu noticed the presents in Kirby's paws first. "What's with the gift boxes, Kirby?" The baby giggled a bit, and attempted to speak.

"Fuw yuu!"

Both of the siblings couldn't help but smile back.

"Aw, that's really sweet of you!" Fumu said as she was handed her gift.

The two carefully unwrapped their gifts, and they both were surprised at what was in the boxes.

Fumu gasped and squealed a bit. "This is so cute Kirby! You did such a good job with this!"

Bun chuckled. "Yea! I didn't know you could draw like this, Kirby!"

Kirby was beaming with utmost pride. He jumped in the air, and cheered, "Poyo!" The two laughed, and Fumu spoke up after she regained her breath. "How about you come back with us to the castle? Mom and dad would love to see what you made us!" Kirby nodded, but before he could walk with them, Meta Knight intervened. "Fumu, would you mind if Kirby met you there? We have something to discuss, and he won't take long." The girl gave him a slightly suspicious look, but said that was fine, and headed with Bun on her way back to the castle.

Kirby gave his mentor a slightly confused look. Once he was sure the kids were gone a good distance, he turned towards his student and pulled out the other gifts from his cape. "You don't want to forget the gifts you made for Parm, Memu, Lololo and Lalala now." Kirby almost forgot about them! He took the gifts, and set them on the ground, because he thought Meta was going to speak. And that, he did.

"Kirby, I just want to tell you before you go that this week went really well, and I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did. I'll work up a training schedule with you soon, so don't worry about that. If you ever need anything from me, don't be hesitant to get me: the apartment door's always open." He stopped, and said his last statement with blue eyes.

"Thank you, son, for everything."

Kirby was a bit shocked to see his mentor being so sentimental with him, but smiled anyway and hugged him tightly. "Dad-dee…" He purred, soon feeling his mentor returning the embrace. They stayed like this for a moment, before Meta broke out of it, eyes fading back to yellow.

"Well, you don't want to be too late back to the castle. I'll see you later, little one."

"Poyo!" Kirby replied, and carried his gifts back to the castle, leaving Meta Knight around the rocky cliffs of the beach, still thinking about the time they spent together.

 **END (I'll still go back and edit the whole story, so don't be shy to check back soon!)**


End file.
